Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune
by jlanime
Summary: A boy found himself on a camp for roman demigods. His memory has been wiped clean and a terrible curse is upon him. Now he must take a quest to remove this curse and regain his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there..

This is my first time in fan fiction.

I apologize because this is a short version of what I originally wrote, so it might lack some details and actions.

This is for my project so I would like some review.

Please make some suggestion and check for some errors.

Hope you enjoy it.

Percy

A boy woke up on a hospital bed, dazed and confused he roomed his eyes in his surroundings. The room was big and smells like medicines and fresh bandages, definitely a hospital. What is he doing in a hospital? All bunks were empty but some looks like it had been used by seriously injured people, few drops of red liquid stained some mattresses. Light slips through the windows, square holes on the walls, reflecting the shined stone floor.

It was morning. All the walls and the ceiling were made up of white marble stone carefully carved and polished. Large columns supported the ceiling and separated every bed bunks.

He tried to get up. A pain ached on his back like a nail piercing in his spinal cord. A hand caught his shoulders, steadying him as he tried to raise his upper body. A voice came from a girl on his side, "Where is he? Where is Ja…". Then he fainted again, leaving the echoing voice of the girl inside his head.

A nightmare came him; he was standing in a desert. Everywhere he looks he saw mountains of sands. Cut off from any water, he felt like dying, like a fish that has been removed from the water. He collapses on his feet, coughing sand. He felt like he had eaten an hourglass, the sand was forcing its way out of his body. The pain on his back grew more intense. The sand moved in front of him, raising up and forming a figure he recognize as a lady in hood. The figure spoke, her voice was deep and dry, "You killed him, my son, you banished him! Now you must pay, taste my curse Perseus ..". He could not look up to see the face of the lady; he was still on the ground vomiting sand. The figure places its hand on his back, just where the pain located, excruciating tendrils of electricity spread though his body like poison. "Kill them…kill them all…..betray those who you love". He screamed. Begging for the lady to stop. The lady placed pressure on his back, shocking him again with electricity. He saw in his mind horrible pictures, his hand was soaked in blood and all around him fire burned everything.

He regains consciousness after that terrible dream. His face was full of sweat. The pain on his back subsided somehow. A girl is by his side waiting for him to wake up. She looked more confuse than worried.

She stood up looking at his face when she saw him opened his eyes. He could not see her face. His eyes sight could still not focus on his environment. The girl has a brown hair tied to a pony tail; a memory came flashing back on him. He put his hand on the girl's cheeks and he mothered the word "I love you". Why did he say that? It was like he saw that girl before. The girl, who was shocked by what the boy did and said, slapped him so hard he would have return to his sleep."Auhh! What did you say?" said the girl. The force wake up the boy. His vision refocused and he saw a girl, blushing terribly. The girl was about 17 years old, she had some freckles on her face that matched her brown hair but her eyes tells another story, she had this stormy gray eyes that looked at him with such intelligence. She was wearing white t-shirt inside her silver plated breast plate. "I didn't mean to…I thought you were.." He tried to remember but the memory faded. "Watch what you're saying new guy" she said.

He bowed his face in embarrassment, "Who are you? What is this place?". "My name is Reyna, this is the legion camp's medical facility. And who are you?" The boy tried to think, "Percy" ,yeah that sounded right. "My name is Percy". "Percy…any last name?" Percy tried but he can't remember. A thought came to him, why can't he remember anything? "I don't know. I…can't…. I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?" he said in a shaky voice.

Reyna helped him up. Percy felt like he had been thrown in the roof of a hundred story building. He had bandage all over his body and he smelled like he bath in acid. They proceed to the end of the room where a big gold door lies engraved in it was a symbol, two snakes encircling a staff. Reyna opened the door like it was a feather and assisted Percy out.

The outside view made Percy opened his mouth in amazement and horror . There were buildings and monuments made up of polished marbles like the one on the old gladiator movies. The architecture was ancient like the buildings were taken out from centuries ago but they all looked like they were just carved out of the stones. One building looked like a perfect copy of the coliseum others looked like altar and palace. A pile of assorted buildings were grouped together to form a roman numeral one. The buildings has common features, they all looked like they had been burned to crisp. Some were only burned a little but the others are not so lucky, big boulders were lying on the roof and nearly destroyed the temples, other buildings looked like they were soaked in acid.

He continued to search his environment. A mass of water was on the south of the clearing and all around was dotted with trees and hills. He saw flying horses soared to the sky ridden by men who about his age, holding bows and javelins, an archery range and a football court all full of teenagers in armor but they are not playing, they looked like getting ready for battle.

"What happen here?", Percy asked. Reyna's face grew dark, "Where under siege for a week now. Polybotes shows no mercy to us. We cannot do anything except to defend and with Jason gone." A tear dropped from her face and she sunk to the ground. So does Percy because Reyna's support was the only one carrying him.

He was about to comfort her because she looked like she needed one. When I was interrupted by a voice.

"So you have woken up?" said a woman's voice on his back that made him stumble to Reyna. He look to his back and saw a giant wolf with brown fur. It has big brown eyes but it was not like any the eyes of a wild wolf it show kindness and respect to Percy. The wolf look like hunters got to her, bandages were wrapped on her feet and a fresh scar was on her face."Lupa.." Reyna stood and bowed to the wolf, trying to hide her teary eyes, leaving Percy on the ground.

Okay, she is bowing to a giant wolf; Percy thought that was new to him unlike the flying horses and those ancient buildings. "Welcome to the legion child" Percy stood up, "Um… thank you ma'am" Percy was unsure to call the wolf ma'am.

The wolf was obviously superior to Reyna, but he was annoyed by the fact that it is looking at him like a meal. "Now then let me introduce myself, I am Lupa, guide to the Roman demigod camp, First legion." She says proud and mighty, though she looked less because of her bandages. Percy introduce himself to the wolf not knowing what he would say but Reyna saved him and explained to the would about his memory problem. The wolf just nodded," Welcome Percy, now Reyna please be ready for the next wave, I will not be joining you and please introduce Percy to our camp. ","Wait Lupa, what do you mean you will not be joining us, we will be killed without you."Reyna pleaded. But Lupa just turned and said "Just believe in yourself I did not train you for nothing."

Percy was confused, well more confuse. He did not know what is going on and all he know was they are in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there..

Sorry for the long time I have to update

Well here is chapter 2….

Hope you enjoy it.

Reyna

Reyna's eyes were filled with sadness, "Hey, are you alright?"said Percy with concern."Yeah I'm fine" she said, it was obviously a lie Reyna could not tell him what she was thinking, it was something he would not understand, it was about Jason. She took a deep breath and told herself that it was going to be alright and she needs to calm down. The camp must have a leader, Lupa and Jason are gone, she must have the proper senses if she were to lead the camp. She decided to think about the problems later when she was alone, for now she needs to follow Lupa's orders and give this boy a tour to the camp.

She looked at Percy who was only wearing jeans with his chest full of bandages. There was not a single scratch on him but his chest looked like it had been hit by a truck. Purple bruises surround his body when they found him by the lake a few hours when Jason disappeared. A circle spot on his back just the opposite of his belly button was circled with black veins. The bruises disappeared with a few treatments but the veins on his back remains the same. The Apollo cabin tried everything but nothing works to remove those marks. She examined Percy with those intelligent eyes. He has black hair which is a mess and sea green eyes with tanned skin. He looks well built and quite handsome. She finds it a bit disturbing to be staring at the boy but that's what she does when new comers arrive. She estimated his age was 17, maybe older. Maybe a child of Venus she thought. "What are you doing?" Percy asked innocently. "Ahmm", she manages to say. "I'm sorry about earlier, you know telling you ahhh…ahem…I thought you were someone I knew." says Percy blushing. "Forget about it." said Reyna turning her face away so she could hide her red face. It was her first time to have someone tells her that especially when it comes from a boy she does not know. "I'm supposed to give you an orientation so you may follow me."

Reyna led him to building, the camp's laundry room. It was the only building that was unscratched the giant's rage. Daughters of Trivia were magically making cloth and mattresses wash themselves and then hang them outside. They could have better things to do like tend the wounded but they need fresh cloth for bandages because they are losing supplies fast. Reyna approaches one of the girls, Gwen, and asked her for some spare clothes. Gwen claps her hand three times and yells some funny words then a purple t-shirt appeared out of thin air. Reyna was always amused by their incantations. Reyna tried not to laugh but this is not the time for laughing and she was the only one in the camp who thought that was funny and that makes her a girl with a weird sense of humor. She looks in her back and saw Percy smirking and trying not to laugh. Seems that she was not alone after all.

She gave him the t-shirt and tried to ignore the girls who were looking at Percy with sharp eyes, they obviously blaming him for Jason's disappearance. So she pulled him outside quickly and wished he did not notice the way they looked at him.

She led him to the clearing where the facilities were placed.

"This is the legion camp." Reyna introduces. "It is a home for us demigods or half bloods; we are children of the gods with the mortals. We posses power greater than mortals. " . "Half gods , half human" Percy interrupted. She was surprised of the boy's reply. "Yes, my mother is Minerva. How did you know that?" but Percy just move his head maybe his stating to remember. Reyna's first impression of him is that is one of those demigods that survive without a camp for a safe place, because he is a lot older than the guys they found. "Now let me introduce you to the camp's facilities." She said.

They walk across the clearing and Reyna talk about all the buildings like a tour guide except she talk all about the architecture which seems to made Percy's mind blow. Though it was hard to be a tour guide if the buildings were crumbling to the ground but she tries to hide her sorrow and the situation of the camp from Percy. They passed to the coliseum where duels should take place but it was filled with wounded soldiers, stables for winged horses (Pegasi), an altar and some building which is black from those fire balls. Reyna just continued narrating about the buildings architecture, she is always been fascinated by how things are made, she wants to build things that can last millennia that was her dream but seeing these building at their state makes her sad and she promise to rebuild this camp when the war was finished. It was dream she always told Jason. It is not like they had any connections, Jason was always popular to girls. Maybe she was special to him..but that is just her imagination. The son of Jupiter, one of the most powerful god with Neptune and Pluto. She had no chance.

"So, how can that column support this size of marble ceiling? You say it not like cement that can be supported by metals. " Reyna was surprised that Percy was listening to her boring tour. That made Reyna felt better. No one not even Jason had been that patient to listen to her lessons. That was the sweetest thing anyone had done for a long time. "Where you actually listening?" asked Reyna in her nicest voice." Well yeah, my head is a total blank right now, so I kinda like your lesson because it is the only thing I can remember. And your voice calms me down." "You really are serious about that amnesia thing are you? I promise I'll help you regain your memory." Reyna smiled at Percy. He's definitely an interesting guy.

They are about to proceed to the cabins when Reyna saw that Percy stopped. "Reyna, what is happening here, this place looks like….".Reyna was afraid he would panic. So, she explain it to him."I told you were under attack and it is lead by the gigantes, Polybotes. Jason, our leader had been missing and we are left to defend this place, our safe haven for demigods." ,"Gigantes?" Percy asked. Reyna took a deep breath, "You know all those being is the roman mythology, they are not fictional they are real and strongest monsters are the gigantes or giants, the immortal abomination of Gaia and Tartarus sent to destroy the gods". "Yeah that is right, they are real." Percy murmured. Reyna ignored him, maybe she was right and he already knew about all this stuff but he just forgot.

They got to the court because Stadler, one of the Mercury cabin was shouting at her. The court has been the primary command post and all campers that is not injured are in it. When they got there all eyes were on Percy.

One of the Mars kids tackled Percy like a mad bull, but he just step sided easily and evaded the attack. Reyna hold out her arms to stop the fight. "What is this freak doing here, you should have left him to die. He is the reason why Jason is gone.", said the Reggie the Mars kid then all of the people there shouted in agreement. Percy put his hand on his pocket and took out a pen, then took a defensive stance. But Reyna just shook her head to Percy, even if he was a bit older, he can never win with a Mars kid with a pen, few of the campers here can match the strength of a son of Mars or even a daughter of Mars. "Stop!" she shouted, "Lupa instructed me to trust this guy and we have bigger problems now.". They all looked like they want to kill him but they just stop because what she said is true we have bigger problem now.

"Reyna, you defending this guy? And what is this news that Lupa will not help us?" said Stadler. Reyna was about to shout ah him to keep quiet when the sounds of an angry battle cry echoed to the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there..

It is official now.. I'm gonna continue writing.

Well here is chapter 3….

Hope you enjoy it.

Percy

That's it; I am really in big trouble, thought Percy. He was still angry and ready to make a fight with those teen, even though they looked like they could wrestle a gorilla, with those big arms and thick abs, he looked like a small boy trying to fight a playground bully. Who is this Jason guy anyway, why is everybody blaming him for what happen?

He was also surprise because he knew that what he holds in his hand is not an ordinary pen and the stance he took was his best chance on an opponent bigger than him. It was like his instincts kick in.

But it was interrupted by that shout, so loud that it could almost blow up his eardrums. "Fear me!" said the voice. It was deep and sounds like a mutated cow. And he wished that it was a cow.

All of the camper stated moving like ant that is under attack. They all took armors and weapons, swords, spears, bows, AK-47, something that look suspiciously like a water gun bazooka. Reyna was shouting orders, telling them to prepare the catapults and C-4s.

They blew their own battle horn to call the other campers and to form their rank formations. The ground shook and drums were heard from afar. From the court Percy could see the crest of the biggest hill on the north. Figures stated to form like a mirage then it became clearer. He could see humanoid figures, half snakes, half birds and some were half goats. There were hundreds of them they form a line at the hill. Behind the humanoids were giants in different colors. Some were fire red, some were icy blue. And at their utmost line is a super giant man with horns and a club resting in his hands. The giant was at least a hundred feet tall or more and appears to be smiling at his prey. Percy's chance of survival was running into single digits now. He thought of running but all he could think about was this people being slaughtered.

He approaches Reyna in the crowd. He thought he could lend some help but as soon as she saw him. She told him it was dangerous here and he must hide with the underage and wounded in the arena.

He was hurt on the fact that he was being treated like a child, and was about to complain, but he never got the chance, she took off with the others. He tried finding her but all of the fighters were wearing helmets now and only differ in their banner, Red banner for the melee weapons and blue for the archers. They formed there line just a hundred meters from the enemy's, red in front and blue behind.

The drums stopped, the battle was even more terrifying now that the field was silent. Each of the opposite forces stood still, but Percy could sense the campers were scared at the enemy and their leader, Polybotes -must be the super giant at the back could sense their fear and was amused by it.

Polybotes raise a loud laughter, "So you wanna still continue this ha? I heard the great Jason, slayer of Krios was a wimp and run away! I could not blame him, a smart one always make the choice of survival." The campers got tense, anger rushes over them.

This is bad, thought Percy. If they continue to lose their cool they will be killed for sure. He had to think of something somehow, he can't let this people die." Oh gods! What should I do?" he said in panic. A crazy thought came to him, so crazy it is even suicidal.

He ran to the stables," let there be a spare horse" he said. From behind he could hear the giant talking, tempting the campers to surrender. The stable has one pegasi, one with a bandaged leg. Just my luck, Percy thought. He approach the horse but it tried to stump him down, "Calm down, I need your help." Percy said. "Please master, spare me, I don't want see more war.", the horse spoke in his mind. "Wait you can understand me?", "Yes." replied the pegasi. He was surprised but he had bigger problems now. "What is your name?" he asked. "Willie" The horse said. "Well Willie how about this, do me a favor and I will personally set you free." Percy offered. The horse lowered his head, thinking, and then he spoke in Percy's mind, "Fine, but just this one's."

Percy put on a saddle he found on the floor and put in Willie's. Even though he never ridden a horse or a flying horse, he moved like he do this a thousand times or maybe he did done this before but he could not remember. Willie gallop outside with Percy on his back. Percy notice that every move Willie make was hurting his feet, so he told the pegasi to take it slow.

Flying was not a problem for Percy or Willie the pegasi. Percy rode the flying horse like a pro. He circled the battle ground, the two forces face each other like ants but the campers were greatly outnumbered. There's must be a way to their defenses somehow, Percy thought while he flew above the enemy carefully flying high to dodge the enemy's eyes.

The campers raise their flag, a silver cloth painted with an eagle and the letters SPQR. The enemy acknowledges them and started marching. War drums were played and every one of the giants raises their weapons, clubs, spears and a couple car doors, tires.

There leader started moving too, very slowly. Percy could hear the ground tremble a he walk. It was even bigger up close. Polybotes has a crude face with one big eye. He was bald and his horns look like a bull's but hundred times bigger. His body was humanoid and a skin of dark blue, he was only wearing a loincloth decorated with bones and hides from different animals. His legs were like a lizard's, scaly and clawed. His club looked like he could smash a sky scraper flat. That sums it up, Percy calculated.

The enemy's line was only at least sixty meters away when a camper in the front line raised a blue banner, command for the archers to attack. The enemy got ready and raised their shield. The camper's archers did not fire, instead on both sides group of campers visualized, they must have been invisible there the whole time, and lighted thousands of fusses.

Bombs at the foot of the enemy exploded. Leaving only dust, their number was cut down but they were still many of them not to mention Polybotes marching behind like nothing happened. A camper raised another flag, a red one; from the forest flying creatures appeared, golden robotic birds and dragons the size of a car, everybody pulled at their weapons and charged at the enemy.

Everything seems okay, but when the monsters stated to reform, the hope of winning suddenly disappeared. The dusts were slowly morphing back, forming limbs then bodies. The campers slashed and hacked at them, but it was useless. More monsters appeared.

Polybotes was so close now, he stomped some robotic birds slash his club the flying dragons. Percy watched in horror. They were losing and soon all of the campers are going to be killed.

He looked at Polybotes again; the giant was busy with those flying dragons. Now was his chance, the idea was crazy but in this was the only way. "Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies" he said in midair. Then, he charged at the giant.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there..

So, it is hard to write a long chapters…hooo

Well here is chapter 4….

Hope you enjoy it.

Reyna

Reyna was sure she was going to die now. But at least she was going to die in battle, very heroic she thought. Even with those explosives, monsters kept reforming. The gigantes is getting close now. Just this once please let him trip, Reyna wished as she looked up at the giants face.

She killed every monster she came in contact to, those snake ladies are really pissing her off, they were wearing bikinis like a swimsuit model, though it did not really match with their scaly skin and fire red eyes. The hyperborean giants was even bigger problems, even with the help of the dragon automatons blowing fire at them, they kept reforming and throwing snowballs at them.

It was been the third attack at their camp since the last two weeks. They barely even survive the last attack. They were only save because Polybotes started crying and shouting "Brother!". Such a crybaby.

It became clear to her; they could not defeat their enemy. It would take a miracle for them to survive this, which gods don't really much give. And Lupa was hiding, like a scared cat trying to save her own hide.

No, they do not need to defeat them; they just have to buy sometime for the underage and wounded to escape. She instructed his second in command, Hazel, to make an save everybody she can save though air with the remaining automatons.

Percy is so lucky, she thought. When she saw him before the battle, he look like he wants to help, but what could an amateur with amnesia could do. Even the sons and daughters of Trivia helped, they stayed invincible then waited for the right time to light the fuse, though they only make the monster angrier.

It was like the siege on Mount Othys all over again. But now they were the one being attack. And Jason was with them the whole time, he look so awesome when he defeated Krios, He was stand on Krio's body his clothes was splattered with ichor, the blood of the immortal, and raising his hands with his lace. We all celebrated and raise him in our shoulders when the war was finished. We won and it was all thanks to Jason. But he is not here right now and no one could match his leadership and strength. But something was always bothering Reyna after the war, why was Krios the only one there, except of Atlas who was bellowing in pain under the weight of the sky, and why do the monsters there looked like they were already finished in battle, some of them have silver arrows in their shields and others have torn and burned armors.

Seems that her questions will not be answered, this is the end of the line for her. She wished she could see Jason one last time. She looked to the sky, hoping he would show up to save the day, instead she was a single Pegasus diving on the direction where Polybotes is fighting the last of the automaton dragon. She could not see who rode it but the she recognize the Pegasus, she saw a badage on the left leg, "Willie?". She has no idea who was foolish enough to take on a gigantes.

The rider is a boy with black hair and a bronze sword. Wait …bronze sword? She did not saw anyone here with bronze sword. They were all using imperial gold. Who is this boy?

The Pegasus was so close to Polybotes head when the rider jumps. No way, he WAS aiming of Polybotes. Reyna was shocked and stunned to her feat. A hellhound charged at her, her reflexes jolted her and she dodge the attack and slice its head. She ran for the nearest son of Vulcan she can find. She found Charsi ,one of the best automaton maker on the camp, fighting a golem. Reyna jump on the golem's neck and trust her sword in its neck, the golem crumbled to like a terrorized termite hill. "Do you have any griffin felt?" she asked Charsi. "There is one, but it is busy right now" Charsi answered checking on a small circular radar. "Call it, I need a ride." Reyna commanded. "Sure" Charsi pressed some buttons on the radar then a robotic winged lion with the head on an eagle flew and landed in front of them.

The griffin was never meant for riding, all of the automatons are. It is safer to use pegasi because they do not crash or shutdown in the middle of a flight. But this is not the time to be picky. Reyna rode the griffin on the neck, its gold feathers were cutting though her jeans, and she could feel warm blood oozing in her legs. She made an assumption that if ever she survives this will not ride an automaton ever again.

They flew with such speed the air was piercing his face. She could see the boy climbing on Polybotes head, sword at the ready. Polybotes wigged his head to shake off the boy. Reyna was afraid he would fall so she drove the griffin like a race car. Idiot, what is he trying to do? She thought. The boy was on the top head now, but giant shook him so violently he loses balance. Lucky he grabs hold of giant's eyelid, then without any hesitation, he stabled it big eye. Golden blood pours down of the giant's eye. Polybotes screamed in pain and put both of his hand on his eye leaving his club crashing his minions. The boy jump to avoid being crushed by those hands. Reyna catches him just in time, she caught his hand and pulled him to the griffin. The boy was covered in ichor, she could not recognize who it was.

The boy sat behind Reyna spiting ichor on his mouth, "That was fun" he manage to say then collapsed on Reyna's back. She looks back at the giant. He was shrinking, his body crumbled until it was only at least fifteen feet tall. He bellowed in pain, sending in fissure as he did.

Polybotes ordered his forces to retreat. Shouting curses at the air. He looked ridiculous in his new form, a fifteen feet tall slim humanoid with towering horns. He was still holding his eye. A hyperborean giant carried him and retreated.

Reyna landed on the ground. She could not believe they won. She took the boy in the shoulders the shouted for some medic.

One act of bravery or craziness saved them. This is the miracle she was wishing for.

An Apollo kid approaches them with bandages. So does the other campers who were not severely injured. They all stared at her in amazement. "That was amazing Reyna, you took down Polybotes."Stadler said eyes wide open. "It was not me, he defeated the giant "she gestured to the boy who was being treated. "Who is he anyway." He asked. Reyna wiped the ichor on the boys face. "Percy…" she said in amazement. The Apollo kid raises his head, "Strange does not have a single scratch on him." "What?"Reyna searched Percy's body; it is true he does not have even a tiny scratch.

"You want to tell me this guy saved us, he defeated a giant?" said Stadler stubbornly. "Yes he did"Reyna stared at Percy. Lying there he was almost like a child, sleeping with a smile.

Then he stated coughing, blood and what is this sand? erupted from his mouth. He winced in pain but he appears to be still unconscious. "What is going on, I thought you say he was okay?"she addressed to the Apollo kid almost breaking in tears. "Internal bleeding, let's take him to the infirmary" the Apollo kid magically assembled a stretcher and carried Percy, who was still screaming in pain, to the medical facility. Even Stadler helped carry Percy. Reyna is by his side with his teary eyes, "No, don't die" she begged. They put him on one of the bed and some Apollo kids stated preparing surgical equipment. "I is too late to use healing magic now, internal bleeding is hard to heal because we must know where it is located" explained by the Apollo kid to Reyna. They cut his t-shirt and prepared for an operation. "What in the gods name?" the Apollo kid took a step back then took another surgical knife, he pushed to knife to Percy's belly then it broke like a ceramic.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there..

Annabeth's fans must hate me now…

Here is chapter 5…

Hope you enjoy it.

Percy

Percy thought he was dead. His nightmare came back to him, the dirt lady was in front of him but they were not on the desert anymore. They were in a cave, black volcanic wall, wet and smelly surround them. Behind him he can see light, the exit, at the back of the woman was a big round pit, screams and laughter came from the void.

From the pit large arms raise; they were climbing their way to escape their prison. Some arms were flaming, some were clawed. "You see now, you cannot win. My sons are going to crush the gods. Porphyrion, will lead an army so devastating that even I can't stop him now. Maybe I don't even need to wake. " The arms were followed with heads, bald misshapen face appear. The lady push her fingers on Percy's back then the pain increased and he cough up blood.

The dream changed, he saw a man with glowing gold eyes who was about twenty years old they were in the peak of a mountain. His was wearing Greek armor that Percy somehow recognizes. He was holding a scythe, the blade was radiating power, half bronze half iron. He was crying, "I have to do this, this is what mother commanded." The man wiped his tears, the sky was forming a large funnel, the wind was so strong I pulled trees form their roots. The funnel was about to touch the earth when the man jump, he jump so high he could have leap above an entire skyscraper with no problem. He slashed his scythe in the funnel, then, a loud of agony scream was heard. The wind was so violent, tendrils of red blood veins filled the sky, and then a light emitted by the funnel blinded Percy.

He woke up in the camp's medical facility, again. His body was okay but the pain on his back was killing him. His clothes were soaked with dried golden blood and a stench was forming up in his nose. Gross, how did I ended up here. He remembered falling after stabbing the eyes of the giant; the he was saved by someone in a golden robotic turkey. The left side of his mattress was wet with droplets of a transparent liquid. Someone had been crying here.

He look around, did they won? Did crazy plan worked? His assumption that monsters are kind of dependent of the leader brought him to realize that if their leader die they would retreat. This has been a crazy day. He sighed.

He got up and approaches a door on the far end of the room. The door has a symbol for a bathroom. The pain on his back subsided again. The bathroom was big with a shower and a couple of urinals. He found some spare clothes and boxers at the cabinet near the shower. He took a bath, man this is amazing. The water was hot. He looked at the window, it was night. How long was he passed out?

After his bath he walks outside. The spare clothes were just his size, the t-shirt was purple, what's with this people and the color purple he thought. The jeans were like newly bought, he was surprise to found his pen in the pockets, he brought it out then stared at it for a while, it looks like an ordinary pen, but when he uncapped it in transformed to a bronze sword. He capped the pen then looked at his surroundings, there is no single living beings their but he heard voices, shouting merrily.

He proceeds north, where he found a large bonfire. Around it People were dancing and singing. They were celebrating their victory. He was about to join in when he had second thoughts, he was hated by this people; he was blamed for the disappearance of some guy named Jason. Instead he walked south to the bay.

The sandy shores energized him; it was like being close to water makes him happy. He stared at the horizon, the water was peaceful, and he smiled.

Then a green light glowed in the water, it boiled. Instantly he took out his pen and uncapped it. A man erupted from the water. He was a teenager, with a long hair tied in a pony tail, and he was wearing a tuxedo with shell design neck tie. His eyes were glowing with green radiance; he looked like a womanizing prince from one of those fairy tales. "Peace brother, I come at our father's wishes." He approaches Percy walking at the water like it was a solid ground. "Brother? You know who I am?" Percy asked not lowering his sword. "There is a reason why you can't remember. And yes I am you half brother, Triton. Father sent me to warn and aid you." Triton said with a soft and proud voice. "Who is my father? And what is the reason why I can't remember anything." Percy was desperate now. "I am afraid I cannot answer that. My only job is the give you a message as my aid. "He pulled out a blue pearl then handed it to Percy. "This will lessen the pain and might buy you some time, swallow it."Percy swallowed the pearl not really thinking what he was doing, somehow he trust this guy and believed every word he said. "You have been poisoned, you greatest strength, has become you weakness, the Achilles curse is trapping the poison in your body. For that I cannot help you. There is one however who can. She is a witch specialize in potions. Her name is Medea, she might help you or"Triton seems to remembered something. "Or not, never the less, she has a potion that will cure your poison. Your body can last for two days. Until then you must possess an antidote. You can find Medea in her department store in Grant park, Chicago." Percy was silent; he was still processing what is happening. He heard footsteps from behind. "That is all brother, stay alive for the sake of our father's honor. And one more thing stay away from the earth, Polybotes is only the beginning." He said as he disappeared in to a mist leaving the smell of the ocean.

The sound of the footsteps is getting closer. Percy turned to face the owner. At the moonlight he saw a beautiful girl. She was wearing a white roman sleeveless dress; her brown hair was neatly braided and tied to a ponytail. In her head she was wearing a golden laurel and her makeup was also perfect. She was holding a plate with slice of cake. "Reyna" Percy's mouth flew open. "Who were you talking to?" she asked. "No one." Percy lowers his head. He could not tell her he was going to die in the next two days; he could not even convince himself it was true. "Well, you really are weird." She approach Percy then handed him the cake. "You save the camp, o almighty hero." She said sarcastically. Percy felt terrible, but he manages to smile and taste the cake with his fingers. "Shame, you look good in gold." Reyna investigated him with those intelligent eyes. Percy laugh, "You look good to Aphrodite." They both laugh together.

Reyna drag Percy to the celebration. All the campers stopped when they saw him. There were about hundreds of teenagers there staring at Percy with amazement and fear.

To his surprise they bowed at him, "Welcome hero of the legion camp." The emcee shouted then they carried him to their shoulders with Reyna and took him to the stage. They were shouting for him, congratulating him, even those guys who he had almost have a fight shake his hand with a smile of their face and he could see that it was genuine. "We always acknowledge good deeds. And you did one hell of a deed." Said the one called Stadler.

They were all celebrating, even Percy, he felt like he was home. With this people he acquainted to. They were dancing, singing along though Percy could not understand latin ,which is what they use to sing, he did not show it and just blurted out the words. They were all laughing at him when Reyna told them how she rescue him, looking like he had been touch by king Midas.

Then, like always bad news interrupted the occasion.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there..

So I upload 3 chapter at a time, and I would appreciate some reviews to.. and sorry about missing words and letters… I read the previous chapters and found some errors, sorry about that, my keyboard is betraying me right now and I am tired practicing violin.

Here is chapter 6…

Hope you enjoy it.

Reyna

Reyna was happy for a while; they were dancing and singing camp songs around the fire. Her brethrens surprise her when they drag her out of the infirmary and gave her a makeover.

The Apollo kids said that Percy was okay but he did not stop screaming, she waited there whole afternoon holding his hand. Then when he finally stopped, she relaxed. This idiot did save us, what happen to him, Reyna wondered. They were all surprise when the surgical cutter bloke like it was made of plastic. They tried everything, bone saws, cutters. But they all bounce or got pulverized when they touch his skin. The Apollo kids did not have any choice but to give up, two of them got fainted when they resolve to healing magic, since they cannot find the internal wound without making a surgery. Nectar and ambrosia burned his skin when it came contact, which is impossible even for a mortal. They spot on his back got worse, it darkened and more black veins appeared. They could not do anything but to wait for him to recover or die.

When she saw him by the shores, he was talking to someone, she could hear two voices and the water seems to glow in green light. She was hoping for some alone time in the shore, thinking on their next strategy or Jason. Reyna notice that Percy took a shower, all the dried blood on him where washed up, and she admits, he was good looking when washed. When talking to him she did not ask about what happen nor tell him that he vomit blood and sand or the fact that he was invincible and allergic to the food of gods. There is time in everything and with his amnesia he might not know the answer as well. She was also curios about that sword he use, the bronze one, and the fact that he called her Aphrodite not Venus.

Now he was singing with them, the mars kids and Stadler even shook hands with him. He finally got accepted in the Legion camp. They gave him a laurel, a symbol for acknowledgement and a job well done. Reyna told them about how she rescues him, and they were all laughing.

Then the news came, she saw Hazel pushing to the crowd. Her black hair was messy and her face was puffed form crying. "Reyna its Lupa" she said breaking up tears. They all stopped, "she's dying."Reyna was shocked, like a spear pierced her heart. "What?" that was all she could say. "She demands to see you."Hazel said lowering her head.

They all run to Lupa's temple. It was on the western part of the camp. Even though they hated her for not helping out, she was still the one who raises them, train them. Lupa was lying on the center marble floor, breathing heavily. Some of the camper where already around her putting in fresh cloth to her bloody belly. Reyna kneeled before her, crying. "So this is why you can't help. You where hurt from the last battle. Why did you not tell us!" she demanded. Lupa was unconscious, the other camper tried to comfort her. "She is losing her essence. Soon she will….." Hazel said between sobs. Why did she not tell me? Did she want us to concentrate on the battle and not on her? They could have saved her. Reyna's thoughts were razing her head. Then she relaxed, "We can still save her, everyone think of something especially the Apollo's" She shouted.

Everyone was tensed even Percy who was standing in shock at one corner. "What about ambrosia or nectar. "Someone asked at the back. "We already tried, no effect" Hazel was answered. "Maybe we can take her to the hospital" someone shouted again."No you idiot, that would not work either, just think of something that can strengthen her again." Reyna shouted back. Mortal medicine can't help and with her condition now ambrosia and nectar will not help. If only Jason was here, wait Jason? Reyna's thought was racing for the Greek mythology. "The golden fleece" she announced everyone was confuse, Percy struggled. "What is that?" Stadler asked. "It is from the Greek mythology, I remember Jason stole it." Reyna was still thinking. "Jason? I don't remember he stole something like that." Said one of the Mercury kids. "No, not our Jason, the original Jason from the myth." Reyna stood up "I must go, I will find It.", "I will go to" Stadler said, then everyone seems they want to go, they all raise their hands to volunteer.

They all went silent when Lupa open her eyes, "Water, stay out.…Tri.." she said grasping for breath like she was drowning. Then she relaxed. Her eye glowed green. "No one is going anywhere, Reggie, make sure no one leaves this camp. " her voice was deadly serious, it was like a different Lupa, this was just not her. "But, we must save you." Reggie ,leader of the sons of Mars and the one who was taking care of the camp's security, took a shaky breath, he knows what will happen if he disobey Lupa. "You dare..!"Lupa's voice was deeper than usual; it was almost like a male voice. "Yes ma'am!" Reggie said fast interrupting Lupa. "Now all of you leave!" Lupa let out a bark of anger. And they all run outside.

Reyna was outrageous, stubborn old wolf!, she cursed under her breath. Everyone was silent; they all met at the court. "What should we do" said Stadler. "Nothing" announced Reggie, "You all heard Lupa, no one is taking any action. Let us just hope Polybotes won't attack for a while." He looked at Reyna and nodded. Reyna understood, she has to save Lupa, even if she disobeys her.

The camper broke up, some had gone to sleep, and others tend the wounded in the arena.

She waited, until she can hear no leaving being awake. The moon was giving him light, she slip to the camp's supplies. She had stolen the keys; which she found lying on the table on the court. Reggie was supposed to be taking care of it. She unlock the door and did not turn on the light, she found a backpack then filled it with supplies, ambrosia, nectar, sleeping bag, mortal money and some clothes.

She stopped when she heard footsteps outside. She hid in a pile of towel, a boy entered. He was holding a sword, but he seems surprise to found the door unlocked. He picked a backpack the filled it with anything he can found useful. Reyna stood up, pulling her own knife then carefully walk behind the boy. Half way, she hit a chair, the boy turned then notice the knife, he strike with such speed Reyna could not react. He grabbed her hand, the one with the knife then put his own sword on her neck. Reyna look at the sword, it was bronze, "Percy?" she asked. The boy pulled his sword but did not let go of her hand. "What are you doing here?" she pulled her hand free and hid her knife. "I just need some supplies." He said showing his face on the light of the moon. He looked terrible; she could see black veins on the base of his neck. "What happen to you? Where are you going?" Reyna backed away. "I need ….I'm dyi" he did not finish, Reyna heard a wolf howl. She pulled Percy and her backpack. Then they raced north.

Percy's hands were cold. They reach the boundary of the camp. Reyna pulled Percy until they reach a road. She could not hear the wolf's howl, good. They found a cab then she told the driver to take them to the golden gate bridge. "San Francisco?" Percy asked. "Yes, didn't you know?" Reyna struggled "Oh, right amnesia." Reyna could sense Percy's fear, but it is not for her. "Where are you going? Why do you need supplies?" Reyna asked. "Chicago" Percy lowered his head. "I need to find Medea."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there..

God's I messed up…there was more errors than I expected.. Please forgive me..

Here is chapter 7…

Hope you enjoy it.

Percy

Both Percy and Reyna were quiet for a while. Percy realize that Reyna was doing the same thing when they found each other on building made up of wood that has a billboard says, LEGION's CAMP SUPPLIES. They were both trying to escape.

He felt pity for Lupa; she was like a dying wet dog. Her fur was soaking with a liquid, he could not determine what it is, blood? Water? A tower of used cloth bandages was right beside her. They were red. What is strong enough to take on a giant goddess wolf?

He knows that was selfish of him not trying to help Lupa, but he needs to go the Chicago within two days or he will die. The remaining memory left in him was enough to tell him where was Chicago and pretty much all of the basic things so he'd have no problem with that.

The only problem was Reyna caught him. He assumed that Reyna will be looking for the Golden Fleece, the one that will save Lupa despite Lupa's orders.

"Tell me what is going on, Pers, why do you want to find Medea?" Reyna said at last. Her makeup and clothes was replaced with her usual purple t-shirt and jeans. Percy could not hide it anymore; he told her everything except for this guy, Triton. He needs help and someone he could share his problems to. Reyna looked at him like he was a walking time bomb "How can you be….why ..", "I don't know how I got poisoned, I just know I have been having a this nightmare and …ugh..why can't I remember anything?" the taxi driver looked at them. "That is it, we need to go to Chicago first." Reyna looked at the window and waited for another mile then stopped the car.

Percy saw the house they had stopped in, it was a mechanic's. He felt relief to tell someone his problems. "What about Lupa?" Percy asked Reyna when she finished paying the driver. "Well do that after we find Medea, beside she might know something about the golden fleece. To be true, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know where to find this fleece." Reyna answered then walked to the door. "Right, thanks" Percy said then, followed Reyna.

They did not even need to knock, a man who was about 25 years old opened to the door to the machine shop. They entered; it looked like a normal machine shop. The guy seems to know Reyna and was a friend of her. His hands were both black from the grease and his blond hair was a mess, he could have been handsome with a proper hair cut and hygiene. He invited them to sit, but Reyna got down to business. "We need that car.." she said. "My..My..Aren't we in a rush.." the man pulled some tools in his belt then begun playing with it. "Please Chester we are running out of time." Reyna pleaded. Percy could not do anything but watch and be more confuse of what is going on. "Well, it will come to a price, a car like that is a worthy gift for my father, Vulcan." Chester said and smiled then put his toy to the table next to him and then it burst into flames. Percy thought for a while, "I have this" he pulled out his pen then handed it to Chester. Chester's eyes grew in amazement, "Anaklusmus" he murmured. "No Percy that is your only possession, Chester takes this." She handed him a compass, but it was broken, a large crack was embed on the center. Chester took the compass then handed Percy his pen. "You read my mind Reyna, shame I would like this boy's sword but compare to this…hmm it's a deal." He smiled. Percy looked at Reyna, she was terrible, the compass must have a value to her. Percy was about to protest but Reyna looked at him, "It's okay" she said.

Chester led them to the garage. One black car was parked on the middle, a Lamborghini! Percy stopped himself from diving to the front seat. Chester opened the gate and gave Reyna the keys. Percy got in first but since he doesn't have the key, he just sat at the driver side. Reyna turned on the engine, the sound it created was quiet, too quiet. "This car is for infiltration mission", Chester explained, "Be careful with it".

Reyna stepped on the gas. But the car did not accelerate, instead it floated then flew. "Cool!" Percy shouted then looked at behind them. Chester was waving them goodbye then went inside and closed the door. "I wish I could have something like this." Percy put their things behind. "Let's just focus on saving your sorry life, okay."Reyna said miserably. Percy stopped fantasizing about the car. "What is that compass Reyna?" he waited for an answer but Reyna kept driving. "It was a gift from my mom, it points to the thing you want most, but it was smashed during the titan war. Don't worry about it, Chester thought he can fix it." She looked like she aged a couple of years.

"Anyway this car is a design of Daidalus himself. Chester made it with his brothers when he was still at the Legion camp. It is one of its kind." Reyna kept talking about its design, like what she'd done with those buildings back at camp. Percy just kept smiling and nodding. As always, I don't understand a thing, he thought.

"What is this Jason guy, is he your boyfriend or something?" Percy asked. Big mistake, Reyna blushed then punched him, "No, you moron. He is just my friend. " Percy put his hand on his stomach, where Reyna had punched him. "Aw! That was just a question. They all are murmuring that back at camp. They said you would have been a good couple if he was the one beside you at the ceremony not me." Percy looked at Reyna, she was still blushing. "You were the one who defeated Polybotes not Jason. It was only fair that you were the one awarded with the laurel.", "But still he was your leader" Percy made a point. "Let's not talk about him okay?" Percy could see that she missed Jason more than anything. "What's with your skin anyway, everything bounces off it. Are you invincible or something" Reyna broke the silence. Like always Percy did not know the answer. If he was invincible how did they poison him, whoever they was. Then he remembers something Triton had told him, "your greatest strength, the Achilles curse."," It's the Achilles' Curse" Percy told Reyna. "You survived a bath in the river Styx" Reyna almost jumped on her seat. "You're starting to remember?" Percy lowered his head. He could not tell her about Triton for some reason; it was like someone was controlling his mind. "Yeah kind of." The word just formed itself in his mouth. Weird.

Percy looks at the window. Lines of light were passing them, are they traveling this fast? He looked at Reyna and about to ask where the hell they are. Reyna somehow read his mind, "I don't know where we are, see this compass" she point in front of her. It was mounted on the car and pointing to where they are heading. "It is based on my compass, it points to anywhere on the globe you want to go. Just think of the place and the compass will point to it. But only work on the places everyone know. It somehow hack the internet then calculate the location. So I am just following it and let's hope it is pointing to Chicago."

Right. I definitely want this car, thought Percy in excitement. Then the compass started spinning rapidly Reyna panicked. They lost control of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there..

I will not gonna upload next week but I will not stop writing . I'll have some vacation on an uncivilized town for a while so….wish me luck..

Here is chapter 8…

Hope you enjoy it.

Reyna

"Sorry!" she shouted as she regains control of the car again. "Could we not do that again?" Percy was looking sick. In those split seconds, she thought of Jason, she thought of his location. "I accidentally thought of something, I lost my concentration, sorry about that." "Right, from now on I'm driving." Percy offered. "No way barnacle breath this in MY car." Then they both laugh.

It was hard to navigate at night; she could only see lights below. So she was depending on the compass. They were pretty high up, and if they fall, it will not be a pleasant scene.

Few hours pass, it was still dark. She searched for some music player in the car. Her eyes was getting heavy, she needs some awakening music. There were a lot of buttons, nitro, auto wash, side missiles and auto pilot, you've got to be kidding me, Reyna cursed. She was driving this whole time and there was an auto pilot. Percy was trying not to laugh. She punched him again, and then pushed the auto pilot button.

A female robotic voice spoke, "Destination?". Reyna looked at Percy. "Grant park, Chicago." He said. "Um, could you also turn on the air con?". "Destination confirmed. ETA: 8 hours. Air-conditioning on." said the voice."Cool. Wait. 8 hours?" Percy asked the voice but it did not respond. "It is calculating the route that is hidden in mortal radar, so it is only normal that it is a long trip." Explained Reyna. "Why? if they see us, they will probably think were an airplane." Percy crossed his arms. "You really are an idiot are you? This car has missiles in it." Reyna looked at him. "Whatever, you don't have to call me an idiot." He looked hurt. "Fine, I'm sorry." Reyna showed him her puppy dog face. "You look ridiculous. You know that." Percy said smiling. Reyna punched him again, "That is my way of apologizing." A moment of silence then they burst out laughing.

"Get some rest", she told Percy then, she fixed her seat for her to lie down. She did not intended to sleep, but the air conditioner and soft leather seat was very tempting. She closed her eyes. In her dream she saw a woman. The woman was beautifully dangerous, her black hair was shoulder length, and she was wearing a jeans and white blouse. Everything in her features was perfect but her eyes told different story, they where intense stormy gray, just like Reyna's.

"Mom?" she asked the woman. "Hello Reyna." This was the first time her mother talked to her even if it was a dream. "Is this a dream?" she walked closer to her mother. "Yes and no, just think of it as a private message between us." Minerva said. "Why are you talking to me?" she lowered her head. "Why now?" ,"Why not, you are my daughter after all." Reyna looked at her suspiciously. "Alright you got me."Minerva smiled. "Jupiter forbid us gods in talking to mortal, even if Juno is back, father is kind of stubborn. I am here to tell you that I am letting you use your powers now, I know I told Lupa that you can never use that but things have changed now, our enemies are getting stronger." Reyna was shocked, her mother said she can never use her power, that's what Lupa said when she first use it. "I see you're too shocked to answer." Minerva read her expression. "Your eye will be a great contribution to our victory, I know the risk you must take, but know this, you must use it wisely or you will lose everything. I don't need to tell you that, you are my daughter; knowledge is in your blood. " Reyna raised her head. "Am I just a tool to you? You just talk to me for the first time and you're telling me to use that…that cursed power. " Minerva signed, as if expecting this. "I gave you that power because you are worthy of it, and you know that you are more than that to me, all of my sons and daughters are." Reyna smiled, deep in her heart she was happy to talk to her mother. "And one more thing, please stay away from Percy, don't make the same mistake your sister did.", "wait? What?" then the dream vanished.

Reyna wake up, it was morning. They were above a large body of water. She looked to her side, Percy was eating cheetos and drinking soda. "Morning sleepy head" he said. "hmmp..Where did you get that?" she asked. "Found it at the back, so, who are you dreaming of? You where smiling like hell." He said with a mouthful of cheetos. "Was it J.." he never finish because Reyna punched on the face. This boy is really annoying it was like he was used to having an expiration date. "Jeez it was just a joke." He rubs his almost broken nose. The black veins was growing, it reach haft of his neck now. Reyna was concerned of him, if they did not find an antidote, he would die tomorrow.

The car stopped on the middle of a city. Building dotted below them. She looked down but their was no department store, they not even in the park.

"Destination reach." Said the voice on the car. Reyna took the wheel. They where circling Chicago. Finding a department store but there was thousand of them. "Why don't we land" Percy suggested. They land smoothly; few mortal opened their mouth in amazement when they landed. They drove around until they reached the park.

It has unusual monuments like the fountain. The pool and two structure on either end. Beside it was a department store. They search for a door but there was nothing, okay this is getting stranger. "Any suggestions?" asked Percy. "Well I have some dynamites at my pack." Reyna suggested but she knows it was silly they will be in a handcuff before they even approach the building. "Great, while you're at it, why don't we blow up the whole building?" Percy said sarcastically. "It was a joke, Professor Percylio. " Reyna looked at the building trying to find a way. "You're the one who don't like jokes." Percy crossed his hands.

"Why don't we focus on saving your life, okay?" Reyna got out of the car. Percy followed. They where half way when a door melted out of the wall. "Well what do you know? Seems like we don't need to blow our way in." Reyna approach the door.

Inside was a typical department store, but instead of shoes and clothes, there where armors, potions and things Reyna could not even identify. The store was looked like it was under maintenance. Paint splattered all over the floor and ladders and contraction material was lettered everywhere. The upper floor was all painted white and the building's roof was not yet finished. All of the merchandise is packed in the first floor. Golden Cages where at the center, it was big enough for a grown person. Stands of glowing potions where lying on one side, unusual appliances were at the other.

An old woman dressed like a sales woman was ordering brushes and brooms to work. Where in the right place, Reyna thought. The woman heard their footsteps and looked. "Please we are under maintenance, please come bac.." her eyes widened with amusement when she saw their faces. "Oh, I have been expecting you, Percy and who is this?"She pointed at Reyna. Reyna felt like telling her name to her, it was like a voice in her mind told her to."I'm Reyna" the woman's eyes widened even more. "Interesting" Reyna raised her voice. "You know him? How did you know we were coming?" Reyna asked. "I have my own friends who knows things" she approach them, "My name is Medea. Now how can I be of your service."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there..

I just read some review that says well…. Never mind.. I'm a boy so I really don't care. But please just keep it to yourself if you are writing something like that.

Here is chapter 9…

Hope you enjoy it.

Percy

The creepy old sales grandma was getting on Percy's nerves. She smiled at them and offered his help like a helpful policeman.

Reyna was the one who answered. "We need an antidote." She said."Right on business huh? " Medea smiled, "Sure you don't want some cooler, I have some for a mortal dollar."

"No thanks." Reyna pulled her most begging voice. "Please we are running out of time." Medea laughed. "I have some previous customer last two weeks they were not as kind as you, if only they asked nicely like you two are doing right now, I could have helped them. " Percy could tell Reyna's mind was working on their situation right now, finding the safest way. She seemed to let out a question that was bothering her since he told her about Medea. "Are you the Medea from the myth?" Reyna asked. "Yes child." Medea smiled. "Then, should you be dead?" Reyna's sweat was dripping down her face. What? she should be dead, Percy was creeping out now. "Nonsense, I am alive and that is all that matters." Medea's voice changed. "Now about that potion." A bottle, shaped of a swan visualized in her hand, it was filled with glowing blue liquid. "It was hard to brew all of my potion after those Halfling have blow it up. But you're different are you? You don't want blow me or my store. " her voice was so convincing. Percy sensed danger, every bone in his body was telling him to run now. Percy fought the urge to believe her. He remembered that she is a witch according to Triton. "Sure, we will not blow up your beautiful department store." Reyna said with a dreamy voice. Percy was sure Medea had put some kind of spell to her; he had to do something. "Why thank you." Medea smiled. "Now Reyna, do you really want this save this guy." She hid the bottle in her pocket and gestured to Percy. "Yes." Replied Reyna. "There are better things to do, more important things that will answer all of your questions." "Like what?" Reyna was getting deeper in to the spell, her voice was becoming more and more dreamy. "Like finding what happen to Jason." Medea got her now. Percy pulled his sword to attack but two silver dragons appeared behind Medea. "Don't be foolish Perceus, my guards are kind of hungry right now. " The silver dragons were about size of a car. Percy lowered his sword. If he attack, he will be torn to pieces by those dragons. Reyna seems not to notice the dragons.

"Jason?" Reyna was desperate now. "Pity," Medea's voice was like nails in a blackboard to Percy. "The one you are saving right now had something to do with Jason's disappearance." Reyna looked at Percy with piercing angry eyes. "Think of it? If Jason was gone who will be the leader of your camp? It was their plan from the beginning, a plan made he with Triton." The name Triton was like the most disgusting word for Reyna, she seems to remember something. "The one you where talking to in the shores…who was it?" Percy panicked, he was confuse, how this woman knew about Triton. It was an obvious lie; Percy would never do something like that. "Reyna it a lie, she's…" Reyna cut him off. "Who was it Percy!" Percy lowered his head. "It was Triton." Medea laughed on her victory. "See he admits it, you remember Triton right Reyna?" "Yes!" Reyna said gritting her teeth in anger. Medea was winning over Reyna "He kidnapped Jason five years ago and tried to kill him, it was a good thing you rescued him." What? Triton almost killed Jason, Percy did not know what to believe. He was losing ideas, at this rate they will fight each other for sure and that's just what Medea wants. "No, Reyna…control yourself." Seems that Reyna could not hear him. "He killed Jason and planned to be the leader and destroy your camp!" Medea was winning now. "Cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies, right Percy?" Darn it! How did she knew that, what else did she knew.

"I know you think that it is a lie Reyna but you see I have a proof of that. " She held her hands. In Medea's hands a golden lance, broken in half and black from fire, magically visualized. Reyna cried "Jason?" This is bad, Percy thought, and the dragons where still behind Medea, "Um, you don't happen to have those dragons for sale have you?" he asked Medea trying to buy some time."I'm glad you asked, they are fifty years of servitude each. " Percy smiled, got her. "But how would, I be sure that they will not eat me." Medea showed him a pendant. "This pendant I use to control them. But sadly you will not have the chance try, my patron has her orders." She turned to Reyna. "Yes Reyna, this is Jason's lance, to prove that he is dead. And you know what? That is not the only thing Percy did. He also viciously attacked Lupa. " Anger roared on Reyna's eyes. "Now here is your chance for revenge, kill him for Jason and for your beloved camp."

Reyna drew her dagger and charged at Percy, but as soon as she turned her back on Medea, snakes erupted from Medea's hand and bit Reyna. Percy cached her as she fell down. She was unconscious, breathing heavily. The venom was spreading through her body. The snakes retreated back to Medea's body. Medea laughed, "She is more stupid than I thought, tell her about Jason and she will listen." she approach Percy, "Now Percy you don't really want her as a companion do you? She does not care about you. Let's discuss the price of this potion." She threw the lance at the floor and brought out the blue potion. "This potion cures bodily abnormalities, venom, cancer or poison even if it is as powerful as the poison my patron gave you." She said admiring her work. "And the price is not even difficult to give, swear your allegiance to my patron and your life would be saved. Don't waste your time with the gods my patron will give you everything!" Percy was angry, "Shut up….shut up!" Medea took some steps backward. "Can't you see you cannot win against my patron? You can't save Reyna now." Percy stood. "Didn't I tell you to shut up!" she charged at Medea. Medea could not react quickly. She was not for close combat. In a spit seconds, Percy's sword was on Medea's abdomen, he had stabbed her but it was not deep enough to be lethal. Percy took the potion in her hands. Medea laugh, "The potion has only one dose. Save her and you die. HAHAHAHA. You think you won?" she commanded for the dragons to attack but they just stood still. Percy raised his hands and showed her the pendant. He crushed it with his hands the dragon's eyes turned red and they rampaged in the store, blowing fire to every appliances and stands. Percy hurried to Reyna's side and was ready to escape. "Wait" Medea stopped him. "Save me and I will tell you the location of the golden fleece." She smiled. Percy did not believe it, but he needs the location. He approaches her, "Where is it?" Medea coughs blood. "Take me out of here first." The dragons were burning everything. It was only a matter of time. "If you don't tell me I will leave you here." Medea sighed. Percy could tell she could not move her body in her condition. "Last I heard it is in the island of Polyphemus. Now get me out of here." Percy would like to leave her here to be burned but she was still a human being, more or less, and if he does that he was no better than her. He pulled her by the shoulder. One of the dragon notice them, it attack, Percy pulled his sword to defend. "You fool!" Medea pulled a bottle of potion in her pocket and threw it to Percy. Percy's reflexes kick in. he dodge the potion and it hit the dragon. It exploded at the dragon's face which made it even angrier. Percy runs for the exit, taking Reyna by his arms and leaving Medea screaming for help.

Percy took Reyna on the car. She was still unconscious. He started it and they flew, luckily police did not arrive yet and their where no people on the street. He was afraid the dragons would follow so he speeds up. It was about half an hour when he decided it was safe. It was noon. He examined Reyna, she was wincing in pain.

They landed on some gods forsaken island. It was small but big enough to make camp. Where the hell are we, he asked himself. The car has no GPRs nor do they have any cell phones.

He laid Reyna on the grass, she was burning up. He took the potion out of his pocket.

Reyna has a past and she had a future as the leader of the camp. He had nothing, he was chasing a past he did not even know if it existed or not. The campers were depending on Reyna to save Lupa. No, the reason he wants to save Reyna was not because she is better than him, it is because he wants to, she was to only friend he had and he will not forgive himself if he let his friend died. Without anymore hesitation he gave Reyna the potion.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there..

If you don't want Reyna then it is better not to read this..

But I promise that they will all have happy endings both Greeks and Romans.

Here is chapter 10…

Hope you enjoy it.

Reyna

Reyna woke up in which she thought was a very soft bed. She raised her head and saw that it was grass, her hair stood up on every end, a burning bonfire was on her side, it was night. She took a deep breath; she tried to think what had happen. The last thing she remembered was getting angry at Percy; Medea had this voice that was so convincing. "Oh, gods what have I done? How can I be so stupid" she remembered that witches have the power of charmspeaking, it was use to enforce emotion and orders to an individual, and she had fallen right on Medea's trap. She also remembered attacking Percy then a horde of black snakes bit her.

"Percy?" she searched. "Where are you?" she shouted. No one replied. She stood a scattered her sight and saw an empty bottle beside her, it was the shape of a swan. "Is this…Percy where are you?" she found the car and run into it. Percy was lying beside it, faced down. She carried him to the bonfire, he was still breathing, barely. He looked like he was dying, red circles surround his eyes and the black veins was all over his cheeks. The poison was still on him at this rate he would not survive sunrise. "Why did you give me the potion?" Reyna shouted at him. He opened his eyes. "…..could not let you die" his voice was weak and sickly. "Why? I tried to kill you…" She was crying. She tried blame him for Jason's disappearance and had hated him for it, it seems that she was no better than the kids at the camp but despite that he still saved her. He had given his last hope to her. "..because you are my friend" Reyna cried even more.

"I won't let you die..not now.." She rest her head on Percy's chest. "no, leave me…..the golden fleece is in the island of Polyphemus…if you can reach it…their might still be some time to save Lupa" He coughs. "No, I don't care about that..just let me save you!" she stood up, if she just hurry she would reach Medea. She picked Percy's shoulder. "No, there is no more antidote, I blew up her department store." He let out a very painful laugh. He is joking right now? Reyna did not believe him she pulled him towards the car.

They where halfway when she heard the flapping of wings. Descended in front of them where a couple of she-monsters. They had long bat wings, they would have been beautiful teenage girls if they had not have fangs, red eyes, scaly skin, clawed limbs and hair of snakes. "Gorgons!" Reyna shouted. "Leave us alone!" One of the gorgons laughed. "Oh please, we? Going to leave fun? Medea sends her regards" They both giggled. Reyna pulled her knife. It was hard to move, Percy was hanging into her shoulders. "Shame to kill a cute boy. Tell me, what is your boyfriends name?" one of the gorgons asked looking at Percy. She had greens snakes as a hair which was the only difference between the two of them; the other one has coral snake hair. "None of your business, uglies, leave us now or I will shave off your hair." They both looked like hurt. "You dare call us ugly, we are the new generation of gorgons, our cousins are the ugly ones. " She walked even closer, hissing at Reyna. "Is that so, I could not tell the difference, you all look alike to me." Reyna was sure that they would be angry at her and lose focus. "That's it!" they both charge at Reyna. She dropped Percy and step sided, dodging their sharp claws. She stabs her knife at the green hair gorgon and it erupted to golden dust. "Sister!" the other one said. Reyna charged at the second gorgon. But she was stopped. Clawed hands were holding her hands and neck. The gorgons laughed. "How did you?" Reyna was struggling to escape. "Didn't you know, we can regenerate in a blink of an eye? Now you know what differ us from other gorgons." The one who was holding her was the one she stabbed, how can that be even possible? "Really, I thought you where uglier than the other gorgons." Reyna said trying to buy some time. The grip of the gorgon got tighter. "Let see you laugh now." The other gorgon pulled Percy by the hair, he was unconscious again. She took out a knife and pointed it at his neck. "No!" Reyna shouted. The gorgon thrust her knife, it broke into pieces in contact with his skin. Thank gods, his Achilles curse is still working, Reyna prayed. She had forgotten about that. The gorgons where surprised. Percy opened his eyes, he gaze rapidly, great he instantly recognize that they were in trouble. He did the most intelligent attack he could think of, he bit the gorgon's hand. A moment of surprise, Reyna got her hand free and push her knife to the gorgon's face. It shouted painfully and erupted to dust again. Reyna could see that, the dust where forming fast. She run to Percy then pulled him and stabbed the other gorgon. The green haired gorgon had reformed, but Reyna and Percy got into the car and raced to the sky.

Reyna had pushed the nitro button. They were so fast she could not see the landmarks. Percy looked okay, the black veins retreated, Reyna was surprised. His mouth was bloody from biting the gorgon. The gorgon's blood! She smiled in happiness. Percy opened, "What happen?" he said like he had just woken up from a dream. "How did you know that gorgons blood on the left arm can cure any abnormalities?" Reyna asked in excitement. "What?" Percy asked looking more confuse. "That is why you bit Medea's gorgon did you?" Percy scratched his head. "Gorgons?" Reyna lose her excitement. "You don't remember what happen do you? May I ask what is your dream mister?" Percy blushed. "Well I was dreaming about…ahh..eating a whole roast cow." Reyna signed. "I should have known, remind me not to let you sleep on the grass again. What else will you do when you sleepwalk." Percy got even more confuse, "What?" he asked. "Never mind, the only thing matters is your safe from the poison now. " Percy almost jump in to his seat, he had just realize that he was safe from harm, he pulled his shirt and asked Reyna to look at his back. Reyna closed her eyes, "no there is no more black lines, could you please put your shirt back on now". He looked at the mirror and saw the blood of the gorgon on his mouth. He opened the window then vomits rapidly. "What the hell is that? Taste like" then he vomit again. Reyna could not help but laugh. "It's gorgon's blood. You bit one of them to death. It was not a pretty sight but it saved your life." Percy was wiping his face. "Now I know why my ham had been scaly." He said remembering his dream. Reyna laughed even more.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked. "To the Bermuda triangle." Reyna asked remembering what Percy had said back at that island. The island of Polyphemus is lying on the sea of monsters, Bermuda triangle was the name mortals have given it. "The golden fleece" Percy said. "Yes, you should get some sleep, you earned it, and um" Reyna hesitated. "I'm sorry about what happen at Medea's store, I should have known it was a lie. I lost control.. I.." Percy cut her off. "It's okay, your just concerned about Jason that all. And not all of it was a lie." He closed his eyes. "No, it was not just Jason.. I..wait what do you mean not all of it was not a lie." Percy turned his head away, avoiding the conversation. "Oh, I get it.." In truth Reyna did not get it. She sensed that Percy was hiding something. Reyna's memory of what happen in that store was still blurring. She remembered seeing Jason's lance, broken in half, a conversation about Triton. That name made her shiver. Five years ago, he appeared at the camp and abducted Jason while he was training. Lupa was outraged so she sent search parties. It was almost a week, they have found nothing, and then they saw him washed up on the shores of the camp. Jason had no memories of what happen, he just remember being in the.

She threw all of her thoughts away. She had to focus on finding the fleece. She looked at Percy; he was sleeping peacefully like he did not fight for his life for the last few hours. She promises herself that if they ever made out of this alive she will treat him to movies. She smiled; Percy just formed a bubble with his mouth and was drooling. That's right, Percy is still undetermined, Reyna thought. It was a mystery who was his parent and where did he come from but Reyna was not in a hurry to found out, they had all the time in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there..

I just thought of the sequel…and it is awesome… and about those guy who pm questions on me, don't worry I will answer it as the chapter go… like why does Percy does not have power on water or something about Kronos(probably explain it on the sequel)

Here is chapter 11…

Hope you enjoy it.

Percy

In Percy's dreams, he expected to see the dirt lady torturing him again but it was different. The man with the glowing gold eyes was talking to a robed woman. The woman's face was proud and motherly. Percy could remember the woman's features, the black robes. The man spook, he was angry, "I've done what you ask me, me and my brothers have killed father, and we slice him to pieces so that he will not regenerate again. Now you want me to kill all of my sons and daughters too." The woman raises her hand to stop the man. "You're being stubborn Kronos, my son, if you will not do it, they will overthrow you like what you did to your father. Slice them up, give them to Tartarus, I don't care, just get it done." The woman dissolved into a pile of dust. Another woman visualized in the darkness, he face was more kind compare to the other woman and she was pregnant. "Are you really going to kill them?" she asked the man. "They will be strong, maybe strongest of all beings. I cannot do what my mother orders me. Listen to me, at the birth of Zeus, hide him. I will take care of the rest." He looked up, as if imagining what his son would look like. "He will grow up into a fine immortal, he will hate me and that hate will give him power. He will rule this world along with his brethren we will be defeated and thrown into Tartarus. It will be our punishment for our sins. It is better for us to be hated than loved." The pregnant woman smiled then the dream dissolved.

Percy opened his eyes. They were still above the ocean. Reyna was beside him, looking at the compass and concentrating on driving. He could not tell her about Triton, it was true that they talk to each other at the shores but he did not know who he was then. Percy did not know what to believe, Medea said that Triton was an enemy to the camp, he kidnapped their leader once and Reyna agreed to it. If Percy was Triton's brother, then must be also true that he was to destroy the camp. No, he said to himself. It is my home now; I could not destroy it and my friends. He was also surprise that the curse was gone just like that, why would Medea sent them a monster that could cure him?

There were a lot of questions in his mind. But he just concentrated on one, how would they get their hands on the Golden Fleece?

"Are we there yet?" Percy asked Reyna. "No, it will take about an hour to get pass that storm." She pointed behind them. A dark cloud was following them. "What the…" Percy could see lightning inside the storm. "It's been following us since we felt the island. It is not an ordinary storm, I have been driving like hell but it showed no sign of slowing down. " Reyna looked like she needed some sleep. "What should we do then?" Percy asked. "I am just waiting for…" a red button glowed. The nitro button. "for this to recharge. " she smiled then push the button. "Let see you follow us now!" she shouted then they shot out like a cannon ball. The storm got farther and farther away in every second. Until Percy could not see nothing. The car slowed down. "The car is at its limit now, it is not using ordinary power supply so, I bet it will hold on until we get back to camp." Reyna put her fingers to her chin; she was calculating how far this car would take them.

The compass is still pointing to one direction, east.

It was about an hour until they reach a group of islands. Around them were whirlpools, big enough to sink a war ship. "Thank god, where flying." Percy said with a relief. "Don't get your hopes up, there are still danger for us." Reyna has a concerned look on her face. "Oh, right."

"We should go around that island, you don't want to meet Scylla and Charybdis" Reyna pointed at an island that seem to be covered with fog top to bottom, it was like the sky was falling.

"You've been here?" asked Percy. "No, it was just a story from my siblings." said Reyna her face darkened, as if remembering a painful memory.

They reach the biggest island and decided to search their first. Some ships had crashed at the shores, old ships, made of wood, battle ships from world war two. They landed at the highest ground on the island.

When they got out of the car, they heard someone or something very big was crying. It sounded like a bullied fat boy. They search for the owner, careful not to fall on any trap. It must be luring us, Percy thought. But they still needed some information. They reach a cave; the mouth was large enough for a truck to fit in. Holes where punched from the ceiling of the cave, giving them light. The cry was even louder here, Percy and Reyna brought out their weapons. The crying stopped, both of them back, "Leave me alone, don't want any more pain." Said the voice from inside the cave. "We just want to talk." Shouted Reyna. "Just go away!" Then a big figure appeared in front of them. It was at least fifteen feet tall. It was even uglier when it approaches the light, it had one angry eye. "Polyphemus." Reyna got ready to attack. "Wait!" Percy said when the Cyclopes started to kneel in front of them. "I beg you, don't want any more pain." Reyna's eyes were radiating so much hate. "You killed my brother!" she raised her hand for the kill. Percy stopped him. "Get back Percy, his mine." She shoved Percy out of the way. "Not while I'm here." He stood between them. "Why? His a monster. You want save him?" Percy sighed for some reason he sense something in the Cyclopes. "Just wait a second will you." He approaches it. He was shocked on what he saw, whip slashed scars where on its back. Burned marks, holes from spears and sword cuts were still fresh in its arms. "What happen to you?" he asked, Reyna also got closer and saw the scars. "They want me to join the war, but I don't want to." The big Cyclopes were crying. "Who are they? Why did you not fight back?" Percy lowered his sword. The Cyclopes raised his head. His eye where fogged with milky white color. "You cannot see well." Percy said with concern. "It was the titan war" Reyna spoke finally lowering her dagger. "The titans probably wanted him to join them, but he is too old now. He in one of the remaining older Cyclopes, one of the first sons of Gaea. It was confirmed by my brothers, they thought he was just an ordinary Cyclopes, a son of Poseidon but they were wrong." Percy listened and nodded. He turned to the Cyclopes who was still kneeling. "Hey big guy, we promise we won't hurt you, we just want the Golden Fleece. Where your friends" The Cyclops stood, "Friends?" he swiped his tears. "Yeah." Percy smiled. Reyna said nothing but she did not attack either. "Friends too late. Fleece is already gone." Reyna got angry again. "What?" Polyphemus backed away. "They took it, the demigods, one was a child of the sea, one was a goat. They also took my wife." Reyna's anger retreated. "They took your wife?"

A loud thunder shook the cave. "They are here!" Polyphemus shouted. They ran outside as the cave started to collapse. Waiting for them outside was a monster with large horns, and reptilian feet. "Polybotes." Percy took out his sword. The storm cloud that was following them was above the cave. "You were the one who was following us. You where ridding that storm." Polybotes smiled. "Precisely, I have a score to settle with you." He pointed at Percy. His eye had healed but he still not regains his powers and his size. "You brought shame you me, demigod. I am born to fight Poseidon. I can make storms that that will erase an entire continent, now taste my wrath." He raised his hand, the storm cloud got larger, more intense. Earthquake shook the land. The only chance they have is to run on the car, but someone has to buy them some time. In their surprise Polyphemus attacked the giant. "Friends run!" he shouted to Percy. He punched and wrestles Polybotes. "Percy we had to go!" Reyna pulled him. He did not want to leave the Cyclopes.

They got in the car. They heard loud screams. Percy was concerned of the Cyclopes. They flew; it was half a mile when a fire bolt struck the back of the car. Reyna lost control of it. The where falling, laughter filled the air behind them. At a height like this, they would be flattened for sure. Percy could sense the water. A familiar feeling got to him. He looked at Reyna. Another crazy idea. "Do you trust me?" he asked her. "What?" Reyna shouted. Percy could see the water getting closer. "Do you trust me with your life?" Reyna hesitated then nodded. He grabbed Reyna, opened the door and jump outside the burning car.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there..

Just got back from vacation… men it was boooring! Anyway thanks for the many story alerts that means my story is good right? Or not… Appreciate some reviews too…

Here is chapter 12…

Hope you enjoy it.

Reyna

The ocean was only a hundred feet below them and they were falling it their death. The air was sharp, moisture and cold. The storm behind them disappeared, Polybotes had retreated. Seems that the Cyclopes lost, Reyna should have been happy about it, it did kill her brother, Louis. But her anger subsided when she saw the scars on the Cyclope's body; it was too much even for a monster. She feels sorry about it; her pity is giving her a second thought on killing the monster. Now she was concerned, Polyphemus bought them some time to escape, thus sacrificing himself.

She was curious about the power of the giant, what else he could do? Why did it wait for them to land and attack? And another thing, the Cyclopes scars looked fresh but the war was finished months from now, who the hell did that to a powerful monster, a demigod? No Polyphemus would fight and there was no sign of any fight at the cave. But she had a feeling she would not find the answer at the moment.

Reyna had been surprise by Percy's action; he dragged her out of the car and into free fall. Sure she trust him, they had been into several life and death situation and most of the time he saved her. At a height like this the water is like concrete. The only thing that can save them is if Percy could fly which Reyna doubted. But he was so confident when he asked her to trust him. If they die right here, Reyna seems to be okay with it, for some reason she was fine with plunging to their death with Percy. "Close your eyes!" Percy shouted "And hold on." He wrapped his hands around her and so does she. They fixed their position so that their feet would be the first to hit the water. Whatever crazy idea this guy had, it might be worth saving them.

They reach the water, but it was not the way Reyna had expected it. Instead of crushing them, it cushions their fall. The water bended to catch the impact. They where underwater, but she can breathe. There was a circle of air around them, like a big bubble. Reyna is still hugging Percy tightly, "Wow, I never thought it could work." Percy said. She was surprise as hell. She was not even wet. "How did you?" She was so happy that they are saved once more. And with her happiness comes an unusual feeling, her cheeks burned up, she was staring at Percy.

"Thank you… again." Reyna smiled. Percy black hair has a perfectly messy look, his green eyes was dazzling in the light from the surface. "How did you do this?" Reyna said still holding Percy hand. "I don't know." Percy wondered his eyes on the bubble. "I just felt like…."

It was a minute when thing looked badly again. The bubble got rough on every side like it was being attack by an invincible force. Percy's mouth and eyes glowed in blue green light. Reyna panicked. Percy was unconscious, the bubble had erupted and water crushed them.

She woke up on a cave. Light was slipping thought the entrance giving an illuminated sight of the inside? Percy was and their packs lying beside her, a woman was tending him. She notices Reyna looking. "Hi". "What are you doing?" Reyna stood reaching for her dagger. "Calm down. I found you floating on my shores. I was just looking after Percy." The woman was beautiful, with almond hair and perfect feature that goes with her white dress, she is also a teenager.

"How did you know his name?" Reyna asked not releasing her hand on the hilt of her dagger. "We met before," She looked at Percy like he was her lover. "My name is Calypso. You must be hungry."

Calypso invited Reyna outside. Reyna still did not trust her, it was natural for her not to trust anybody, she was train to. She was working on any possibility, charm speaking? Another witch? Monster? She was not going to fall for the same trick twice. But as they go on Calypso was looking more and more innocent. They were in an island, a perfect vocational place. They reach a flower garden and it would make even Ceres jealous. The garden was full of flowers with different color and sizes and the mixture of the fragrance was fantastic. Bees and other insects were circling them. In the middle was a coffee table, with invisible servants preparing. They place two cups and a tea. "Have a seat, you won't be needing that." She pointed to Reyna's dagger. "I am completely harmless." Reyna hesitated. "How can I trust you?" Reyna asked. "If I were to kill you, I should have left you on the water or did it in your sleep." She made I point. "What if you needed information?" Reyna was working her brain out; she was deciding what to make of this woman. "Information is useless here." Her face was sad but also relaxed.

From behind them, Percy approached. He was looked okay, no black veins and no creepy glowing eyes. "What happen?" He looked innocently at Reyna then he gasped when he saw Calypso. Maybe he did know her. He walked closer, "May I asked you name, beautiful maiden?" Reyna punched him; he had the nerve to ask her name. "You don't know me?" Calypso's face darkened. "Jee Reyna, do you not get tired of doing that?" Percy said holding his cheek. "No if you're being stupid." Reyna turned to Calypso. "Anyway, Percy here has amnesia. He doesn't have any memory of his past." Calypso looked better again. "Oh, amnesia? How did it happen?" Reyna was the one to answer. "He doesn't remember either. Why don't you refresh his memory by telling us all about yourself?" Reyna had to have more information about this girl before she let her guard down. "Okay, why don't we seat down first." The invisible servants gave an extra chair for Percy and cup. "I am Calypso, caretaker of this island. I tent to heroes who have injured enough and got lost at sea. It was been my curse to fall in love with every hero who have come here. But by the last few weeks the curse was lifted and I was free. But I have nothing else to go and do so I choose to stay here. At least I am helping people, and maybe by waiting someone would stay with me." "I'll sta…aw!" Reyna just stomped his foot. "That is nice Percy, but I know you have better things to do. You are one of the heroes who were washed up on my shore. I remember you just destroyed a volcano. And Hephaestus himself came here on your behalf." Reyna interrupted, "Vulcan? Why would he save you?" Percy just lowered his head. "Oh, right amnesia, sorry about that." Percy spoke, "Calypso, do you know who I am? Where I came from?" Calypso answered. "No, I just know your name is Percy and you are an important hero. And you are screaming something, a name, Annabeth as I remember." Percy lowered his head. "Hephaestus…Annabeth… I can't remember anything." Calypso offered him some tea and he relaxed.

"Okay, maybe we should found out who I am later. Calypso do you know anything about the Golden Fleece?" he asked Calypso. Deep inside Reyna, she wants to help Percy regain his memory. He had done so much for her, she felt like she would return the favor somehow. It was a mystery how Percy manages to save them, he controlled the water, or yet the water protected them. The puzzle still had some missing pieces. But what Percy said was also true, they have to find the Golden Fleece or Lupa would die and this quest would be for nothing. There was no telling when Polybotes or the other enemy they had would attack them again. So she let all her thoughts focused on finding the fleece but she promised herself that she would do anything to help Percy.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi there..

Sorry about the poor description of the places… honestly I never even set foot on those places… but someday I might...hahaha… so there are many questions on the new characters… I leave the research to you… you do have an internet.

Here is chapter 13…

Hope you enjoy it.

Percy

Percy's thoughts were messed up. He was trying to remember all that Calypso had said all about him. Vulcan? He has not heard of that name before, he was sure of that. Annabeth, a slight tingle in his stomach like getting excited and happy.

Sure he wants to know more about his past but not this time. They had a quest that needs haste. He did not know Lupa nor he had any connections with the camp but he could make one. He was making a good connection with one of the campers right now, Reyna.

When they jumped down the car, the ocean was calling out to him, telling him that it would be safe there. He listened to his instincts and grabbed Reyna and jumped. It was alright when they reach the water. It surprised him, he concentrated on the water, telling it to protect them from the fall and it did. It even formed a big bubble so they could breath. He could feel the power of the ocean surging him up. But after a while his concentration faded, he felt losing control and passing out.

Calypso's voice brought him up to reality; he did not remember her as usual. She was so beautiful that he wished he did. "I cannot help you with the fleece but I know someone who might." She stood and one of those invisible someone or something brought her a flower. "A satyr can help you. They can sense the power of the fleece more than anyone. This flower would point to you the nearest satyr." She gave Percy the flower. It was like a sunflower with violet petals. "Okay would anyone stop with the Greek names, I am not really good with those terms." Reyna said. Calypso looked at her funny but Percy just stared at the flower. It was pointing north. "Go now. You must not waste any time." Calypso guided them to the shore where a raft was lying. He felt bad leaving her and this place. This place looked like it have everything, but again he have to leave this place.

The raft was made of bamboo and looked like strong enough for two people. "You should be safe for now, this boat is enchanted to take you to your destination without you worrying. I hope that we would see each other again Percy. I am happy that you kept your promise. I sense that the gift I gave to you is alive and well." She said as they say goodbye. "What promise?" he asked but Calypso just smiled and faded to the mist.

"Here we go again." He said, Reyna just sighed. Both of them rowed the raft. Percy tried to concentrate on the water telling it the simplest order he can think of. But nothing happen. "You okay Pers?" asked Reyna she was full of concerned. He smiled not showing any sign of being frustrated.

"Okay, just let me know if you're feeling something." She lowered her head; he sensed that she was hiding something. Something that had happen on the water.

They were heading to where the flower was pointing. The water was calm, no sign of any monsters. It was still misty and they could not see anything "What will you think, Lupa would do to me if we get back to camp?" he asked trying to change the subject. "She would definitely eat you when we got back to camp." Reyna said grinning. Percy had a nervous feeling. "Why would she eat me?" he asked. "Because you're obviously a strong demigod. She would train you like hell. That that is what she normally does. And if you ever failed she would…well you know…" Reyna just smiled from behind. "Gods what is wrong with you people. Do you always kill those who are weak?" Percy said sarcastically and nervous. "Discipline and force is how we survive Pers. How do you think we survive our everyday life? Day after day monsters came to challenge us, we have to train and build defenses. Do you think that we have some kind of magic barrier to protect us? No! We defend ourselves with our own might and power." She flexed her biceps. "Oh, I just thought that maybe you should be kinder to newbie." Percy felt like he invaded something. "It was a joke, Mister sensitive, Lupa would not eat you. How do you think you would taste to her? And she did trust you when she first saw you." Reyna smirked. "Very funny. Joking about something like that." Percy grinned. "Hey, you look like you needed one; you should have seen your face when you got nervous." They both laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Percy broke the silence. "Simple." Reyna said. "Get a goat a.k.a foan, get him to find the Golden Fleece and get it to Lupa as soon as possible." Percy looked at her funny. "Okay…Thought you'll make some complicated battle plan. You are a daughter of Minerva." Reyna smirked. "What? It is complicated. Now we have no choice but to trust Calypso. I remember that in the myth she did help heroes but she was also a daughter of Atlas." Percy raised his eyebrows. "The big book that contains maps." Reyna laugh. "No idiot. His the titan that holds the sky. I thought you have knowledge of the simple things like that." Percy looked stupid, how can he forget something like that? "So who is this Annabeth? Your girlfriend?" Reyna asked trying not to face him. Percy chocked and blushed. "As usual. I don't know."

They hit the land without them knowing because of the mist. A familiar shore. Florida? Percy recognizes the landmarks and building. They had no idea how they got there. They were just following where the flower was facing. "That was fast." Percy said in amazement. "Yeah no kidding." Reyna got out of the raft. It was morning; the raft had retreated to the mist. "Well, let's find us some goat boy." Reyna snatched the flower and ran. Percy followed. Reyna stopped in front of a shop. "Berk's special Cotton Candy" said the sign. A man was cleaning the window and behind him, a kid in jeans, Yankees cap and extra long army jacket was pick pocketing him. Percy is about to stop the kid but Reyna just pulled him to the side. She dumped the flower, and it wilted in contact with the cement. She took out her knife and with a flash she was holding the kid without even the man noticing.

Reyna pulled the kid to an alley. "Why don't we have a talk foan." She said. The kid showed a teary eye. "Come on Reyna, his just a kid." Reyna pulled the kid's cap, showing little horns imbedded in his curly hair. "I'm going to let you do things for now." Percy back off feeling stupid. "Please ma'am, just want some food." The kid or foan was doing some pretty convincing facial expression. "Reyna, maybe we should…" Reyna stomped his foot. "Can't you eat some soda can like your kind used to?" Reyna said. "Ew, what kind of goat do you think I am?" the kid hid behind Percy. "Please big brother, don't let the scary lady hurt me." Percy looked at the kid. He was about 11 years old, a little short; his face was round and chubby, with the features of a baby cow more than of a goat. "She is scary isn't she?" Percy raised his hand to protest but too late, Reyna had given them both a spank. "Now, here is the deal kid. Give us the location of the Golden Fleece and we will give you money." Reyna offered. The foan crossed his arms. "I am not talking until you gave me some candy." Reyna raised her eyebrows, obviously feeling impatient. "Maybe a little food won't hurt, besides I am hungry too." Said Percy. Reyna signed. "Fine." They walk to the direction of the shop from before. Thankfully Io had put back his cap. The foan was walking happily, singing something about how soft and mushy cotton candy is. Percy smiled. "Hey, what is your name?" The foan stopped, "Io." "Iyo" Percy repeated. "That's a weird name." Io lowered his head. "My father gave it to me. He left me here when I was three. He said he would work to some stupid camp and return with some money but he never did."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi there..

So we have a new character… Io(Eyoooo)… the energetic little satyr or faon who is left by his father to work at camp half blood. But I'll probably add his story later. And again for those questions… yeah Romans don't have magical creatures on their camp. Who would want to work at a battlefield?

Here is chapter 14…

Hope you enjoy it.

Reyna

Okay fine, so she felt a little symphony for the kid and it is not because he had a cute chubby face. Io had been struggling to survive all those years his father left him. She instantly recognizes that he was a foan when she saw some fur slipping thru his jeans. And the flower was pointing at him, so Calypso really did helped them.

Percy was playing with Io, and with that sight all Reyna could do was smile. She wished that time would just stay still just this moment. With them meeting a new friend and not worrying what would happen if they fail this quest. She admits she was rushing things at first, she pulled Io and demanded that he help them, not even saying hello.

They approach the shop; both of the boys made a begging face and asked Reyna for some money. She grinned and gives them some. The sat on the side of the road .Io was screaming his heart out, "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" He was staring at the displayed cotton candy. Percy was laughing with him. Maybe it is okay to have a laugh once in a while. Reyna ordered a candy then joined in with them.

"So what is this thing you want me to find?" asked Io with a mouth full of pink cotton candy. "It is the golden fleece." Answered Reyna. "The sheep thing that Jason stole?" Io said not really paying attention to Reyna. "You know about it?" said Percy in amazement. "My father told me about it, he taught me how to smell out trouble, money and magical things." Reyna bit the last of her candy. "Your father was a tracker?" Io seemed to lose his appetite. "Yeah, anyway I'll do it. But in one condition." Percy smiled. "and what is that?" Io showed his most pleasing cute look. "Please take me with you." Reyna was not sure how to answer. Another man or goat would slow them down. But something told her that she wants to help Io. "Okay, but only if you behave." Io jumped in joy. "Oh, thank you so much. I always wanted to leave this place!" Percy looked at her funny. "What?" she said. "Well, that's new." He said. "I'm not that heartless you know." She pretended being hurt. "Oh, that not what I meant." Percy tried to apologize. But Reyna ignored him, smiling as she did.

They bought another batch of candy. Reyna had taken a lot of mortal money for this trip so she did not mind. Io said that they kept heading north. He raised his head and sniffed, he examined the air for a minute then he gave a location, there is a strong nature scent somewhere near New York he said . "My father always said to trust your nose." Io touches his round nose.

They bought a pickup truck on the secondhand car store. It must have been use to transport logs, Reyna had guest. Most on the paint job had been stripped off, but the engine sounds fine. The saleswoman almost choked when Reyna passed her a big wad of cash as a payment but she did not ask any questions either. "Do you have a license?" Io asked. Reyna went though her pack and brought a wallet. It was full of cards, school ID, business card and yep a Student's License with her name written on it. They also brought supplies on the nearby department store.

As Io said, they kept heading north to New York. Reyna was driving, Percy was beside her and Io is at the back singing country nursery songs. The tank was full so they'd have no problem for gas though Reyna was concerned if she can still drive properly. They never had any good rest and her eyes was getting heavy. Percy suggested that they would take shifts. The sun was up but the air was still cold, it was about three hour drive when Percy took the second shift. A police mobile patrol coughs up with them and asked them to stop. Percy panicked but Reyna said to relax. In the encounter with mortals there is a special protocol they would follow back at camp. The policeman looked though their window. Reyna snapped her fingers. "You would not want to disturb old gran-gran while his driving. Would you Mister policeman?" The police man smiled. Percy was sweating. "What?" he muttered. "Um, sorry ma'am. Just checking." The policeman said and waved them goodbye. They waited for the police to proceed then stated the engine. "Cool!" said Io at the back. "What happen?" Percy was so confuse. But Reyna just smiled. "Explain to him Io." She said. Io peeked thought the window at the back. "She manipulated the mist. She changed your appearance in the police eyes." Percy turned his eyes upward, thinking. "again…What?" Reyna and Io both laughed. "Your deep big brother, who'd you teach me that…please…please...please " Io pleaded to Reyna. "No can do kid." She said, flicking her fingers thought Io's nose on the windows. "No fair." He scratched his nose. "Yeah no fair." Percy mimicked. "Shut up both of you." She said smirking.

It was songs and jokes all day. They were laughing and teasing at each other. Reyna had forgotten all about their quest at that moment. She never had any of this for years. It was almost dark when they agreed to make a camp at the clearing on the opposite of the road of the gas station.

They made a bonfire and started making fireball marshmallows and pan pizzas that they bought form the gasoline station's store. Miles in front of them was a city, they could not tell what city it was but it had glowing colorful lights. Pink, turquoise and other joyful warm colors. Seems like they were having a celebration.

With their stomach full, Io went right into sleep in the tent that Reyna assembled. Reyna and Percy stayed outside. Both of them were lying on the grass. The terrain was angled so they were staring at lights of the city and the stars above it. Percy was lying vertically while Reyna was right beside him, lying horizontally, only their heads meet. Reyna pointed out roman constellation and their story while Percy just nodded and made some comments about the heroes. "I've forgotten how much this feels like." Reyna just blurted out remembering the times at their little joy ride. "You've forgotten to have fun?" Percy asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I guess so. In camp it was always training, fighting and more training. When we got to a quest, it was always have to be precise and right, no time for playing around. That is the life of a demigod, Lupa said." She sighed. "What I give to just be a normal girl for a moment." Percy smirked. "Demigod? I get that we are half god and all. We are powerful than any mortal. But all our life only revolves on our god side. We have forgotten that we are also half human. Maybe that is what made us special not our powers. We can make choices, choices that even a god cannot make, a choice to live, to die…to change. I wonder if even gods can make those choices, they are immortal right? Then they also make the same cycle. They always lived on, barring the world's problems. But we, we can escape." Reyna turned her head to look at Percy; he was staring happily at the stars. "You know? I will always wonder where do you get your lines." She laughed. Percy joined her. "I didn't, I just come up with it actually." He said innocently. "Well, wherever you got it… I think your right. There is more to our life than fighting monsters and training." Reyna imagined her life being different from what she was raise for, a life full of color and fun.

From the city, lights were gunned out of the sky. Different colors of fireworks laminated their faces. They both stood and sat beside each other. "This world will always be worth saving." Percy said. Reyna smiled then rest her on his shoulders. They both watch in amazement as the sky was lighten by beauty not lighting and other destructive power of the gods. Reyna wished it would last….


	15. Chapter 15

Hi there..

Sorry for the late update. My computer bust up from playing Deus Ex 24 hours…man that was a good game. Anyway I like that the numbers of reviews multiplied, can you add more plss. Some of the authors here are always complaining about reviews and that made me think that the number of review is the basis of a good story. Well, if you don't like to do so. It's okay by me.

There are only 4 chapters left so I will update every one or three days.

Here is chapter 15…

Hope you enjoy it.

Percy

Percy's dream had been nothing. No nightmare, no man with the golden eyes. He was surprised; this was the first good sleep he had since he woke up at camp. After they watched the fireworks, Reyna continued to tell him stories, it calmed him down. They had fallen asleep on the ground, Reyna pulled a blanket, and they just lie there. Percy did not mind, the night was hot anyway. Io had been sound asleep on his tent, lucky guy he thought. He found himself liking the kid, even if he was half goat form waist down. Io and Reyna both tell him stories, stories and experiences that they had. Percy felt bad; he had nothing to tell them, he could not remember any stories about his life from before. He doesn't even know if he belongs with them, if he was good or the enemy. He shakes himself out of the thought.

Io was already awake. He was cooking ham and bacon on the portable cooking lamp that they bought. He grinned at Percy, "Had a nice night?" Percy looked beside him. Reyna was still asleep. Percy blushed. "Very funny." He fixed himself and stood up, careful not to wake up Reyna.

He helped Io make breakfast. "So, how did you end up on Florida anyway?" Percy could not stop himself. He was curious about Io. "I never knew my mom, my father was the one to take care of me. Funny. I don't even remember his face anymore. I cursed the day I was born. My father was working hard to raise me; he took jobs day and night. He kept our existence a secret, he teach me how to live independently. Using my senses as a guide. He was a very good tracker, he could smell monster a mile away. But one night, he got excited and told me about this job at a camp. Who wants a satyr in a camp anyway? " Io laughed. But his eyes were teary. "He promised me that he would return with a lot of money. When I asked him if I could come, he said it was a dangerous job. He has to find some special people. And there might be some powerful monsters involve. I waited for his return but no one came. After that I have been roaming from place to place. Hek! I don't even know my own age." He stared at the meat. Being a goat and all, Percy wondered if he was vegetarian. "Maybe it was a dangerous job after all." Percy said. "I don't want to have faith that he would return anymore. I just convinced myself that he was gone and he thought me enough things to survive." Percy felt that he has to say something but he knows that it will only make Io feel worse.

The meal was cooked. Then a loud zipping noise interrupted them. From the sky a black jet- like object was zooming right at their position. "What in…" Io's mouth fell open. A red light beeped at the truck. Percy ran for the light. If his guess is correct then it was amazing. The light was coming Reyna's bag. He opened it and bought out a key that was illuminating a red light. "No way!" he said in excitement. Their luck has just taken a big leap. The black Lamborghini parked itself beside Percy. It looked like brand new! Not even a single scratch. "Wow! That is our ride." Io immediately ran to join Percy who was just staring at it in amazement. Reyna woke up from the noise.

She stared at them and from where the commotion was coming from. She saw the car but she was not that surprise. "Indeed it is a worthy gift for Vulcan." She muttered. Then she saw the food. Percy and Io had forgotten about it. Their stomach growled, they were convinced that the car will just have to wait.

They ate with a joy and confidence that they would complete this quest. And with the car things just got a lot better. Reyna explained to Percy how did the car survived. As expected Percy did not understand the complex mechanism, so he just asked for the simplest explanation. When Percy pulled Reyna she took the key with her, Chester had told her that the car would always return to the key. The metal had some kind of self regenerating features; it was used on some automatons they used at camp. The flying mechanism seems to be working too, Reyna said that they took the concept from the flying chariot they have, but it was captured by the demigods who sided with the titans. The car was a combination of all the things Vulcan kids made. Io was just nodding his agreement, Percy wondered if he understands a single thing.

Breakfast was finished. Percy was ready for some action, not that he wished for some. They packed their things at the ICARIUS as Io has named the Lamborghini, Reyna left the pickup with the keys on it. Maybe some guys would find it and have themselves a good ride. The insides of the Icarius were still intact, thank Vulcan. The leather seats was shined and looked like it was not been brought out from the factory.

Reyna started the car, Percy begged to have the first drive but Reyna was just… well too superiorly girly. The engine sound fine. They soured to the sky. Io was shouting outside the window. Percy followed. He sticks out his head outside the window. The air was cold but the feeling was great. He almost wished that he could fly.

They reach New York in about two hours; Io said they head to Long Islands, that is where the scent is coming from. He also said that near that scent must be a strawberry farm. They landed and used the road, they can't afford to be seen by mortal radars. Even if they would be suspected as an airplane, they still don't have a flight clearance, at least that is what Reyna said. They asked around for a nearby strawberry farm. Percy trusted Io; if this place is wrong they will have no time to find another lead. The old man they asked pointed to the hills, he said that there is a farm there that named, "Mr. D's Strawberry." Reyna was driving in full speed, the road was empty and the sun was up so Percy did not complain. Percy sensed that Reyna was agitated, he was too, they have to have the fleece as soon as possible.

They reached the hill where a tall pine tree rest, it was wrapped in big wires and in it branch shined a golden sheep's hide. They approach it, a signed of relief and success filled the car. But as they got closer their relaxation faded. Percy realized that the wires were not wires, it was dragon. The dragon was big, big enough to swallow him whole. Reyna took a nervous breath then stopped the engine half a mile from the tree.

Percy and Reyna continued on foot, they left Io by the car; he was smart enough to sense being a goat meat barbeque if he proceed. As they got closer they could hear the dragon snoring. "Thank gods", Percy said but Reyna did not relaxed one bit. They could hear voices as behind the tree, two of them, one male another was a female. "It is not your fought Leo. You where just nervous because of what is happening. " said the girl. "Perhaps I should have let them fix the design. It is just that we lost her of all the people here and now we have to take this stupid patrol job. We should have been looking for her" The boy sounds miserable.

Reyna clenched her teeth. One problem after another. Seems like the fleece have guards. Reyna took out her knife, Percy tried to stop her, they did not know what they're up against. Reyna sneaked up behind the source of the voices. The Dragon did not seem to notice her, Percy followed.

Percy felt Reyna tensed when she saw where the voice was coming from, he walk closer to Reyna so he could have a good view. The owner where just teens not some monster. The girl have the features of a native American, she wears combat boots and jeans with orange t-shirt. Percy felt something, something that was familiar. The boy also wears the same t-shirt under an army jacket.

They have no choice but to take the fleece without them noticing, hopefully the dragon will not wake up. Percy taped Reyna's shoulder and gestured to the fleece. He reached out for it, the dragon just snored. Reyna got ready if something bad happen. Percy took the fleece with no problem; he used his sword to poke it. They were about to leave, careful with their steps, when the boy looked behind, "Hey! What are you. .." then he saw the fleece in Percy's hands. His hands erupted to flames and the girl took out her dagger in surprise. Reyna moved fast, she disarmed and knocked the girl. The boy shoot flames out of his hand to Reyna, Percy run to intercept, dropping the fleece.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi there..

2 more chapters to go. Now that I about to end this I realize that I really need a beta. I have gone over the previous chapters and found some pretty big mistakes, sorry about that. But I promise I will check, every chapter I upload for now, though I don't guarantee there will be no mistakes.

And sorry but I can't let them meet, it is part of the story.

Here is chapter 16…

Hope you enjoy it.

Reyna

Reyna's battle instincts took over. The guards or whatever those teen are doing there, took defensive stances. But she was faster; she got hold of the girls hand, disarmed her and knocked her out cold with the butt of her knife. She did not plan to go to all this but the boy just erupted into flames; they were not normal teenagers that's for sure. The boy shoot a ball of flame out of his hand, Reyna still holds the girl so she did not have the time to block. Reyna felt the heat of the fire getting closer, then between them Percy jumped. He took the ball of flame; Reyna cried out for him, she was not sure if he was invulnerable to fire. But Percy just stood there like nothing happen, his cloths have been burned but his body was fine. The flaming boy backed away in surprise. "We just want the fleece." Percy said lowering his sword.

The boy breathes heavily, and then all hell broke loose. The dragon woke up and stated to go berserk. It concentrated on the boy who was still flaming. The dragon wiped his tail on him knocking him out. It shoots flames in circles then Reyna looked at Percy. "Run!" Reyna shouted. She carried the girl into her back and gesture to Percy to do the same to the boy. They ran for the car, dodging lines of flames by the dragon. They got behind the tree, the dragon did not follow them, Reyna looked back she saw in the glint of the light a trident imbedded in the back of the dragon, blood was pouring out of it. It was not attacking them, someone attacked it and it was just defending itself. The information did not help them now, she wants to help it but she could not risk being a burned. Percy picked up the fleece and they ran downhill to the car.

Behind them Reyna could still hear the roaring fire, the dragon did not calm down one bit. "What happen?" Io asked as they got closer to the car, he was looking at the burning horizon. "We got caught in something." Reyna said retrieving her breath. "Yeah I can see that, and is it part of the plan to kidnap two humans?" Reyna and Percy laid the unconscious boy and girl to the back seat, luckily the burning boy's flames died when he was unconscious. Reyna pulled out the first aid and tended to the bleeding forehead of the boy. After taking care of them, Percy started the car. Reyna was still on the back seat looking after those two. Reyna looked at both of them. They were not monsters nor mortals. "Demigods" she muttered. "What? What are two demigods doing in a place like that?" Percy asked looking behind him. "I don't know. The boy is a son of Vulcan. I'm sure about that, he is a fire user. " Io who was beside Percy, was panicking, the fire behind them was gone. They could see steams. Maybe this two are not alone, Reyna thought. She was confused, things have got a lot more complicated but they got the fleece now, if they could bring it to Lupa maybe she could give some answer.

It was about five hours, they were going as fast as they could, Reyna told Percy to think about San Francisco and follow the compass. The two demigods on the backseat did not wake up yet. Reyna looked outside; below them was the bay, she felt a sign of relief. Then she saw a torrent of water shoot out from below. It hit the car and they circled the sky. "What was that?" Io asked desperately grasping at hi seat. Percy was trying to regain control but they were about to crash. "Where under attack!" Reyna pushed herself up front. She pushed the emergency button and they steadied and landed carefully. She signed, they landed on the shores. They all got out, Reyna looked around but she could see nothing, nothing that could have done this. The car was okay but it still need time to repair itself. Then from the water, a man visualized. He was walking on the water like it was made of concrete. Percy's eyes widened. She pulled her knife, she recognizes the man, that long hair and green eyes, it was definitely him. Io hid inside the car, terribly scared. "Triton" she spat on the ground. "Sorry for the inconvenience but, I cannot allow you to proceed." He walked closer and smiled at Percy. "You looked good brother, I see you lifted the poison and I can tell you this myself, good job." He clapped his hand. Percy looked confuse.

"Brother?" Reyna looked at Percy then she put all the pieces together, how he controls the water and how she senses that he was powerful. "What is happening?" Percy asked Triton. Triton just grinned, obviously amused with Percy like he was an ant trying to escape him. "It is all part of the plan you see…." Reyna interrupted. "You want the Golden Fleece; you attack Lupa so we will find it for you." He signed. "The fleece why would I want the fleece but you are right I did that to Lupa and tricked you to find it for me." Percy uncapped his pen. "Why?" he asked angrily. "Oh, you will see soon enough. Your dream where true Percy you will kill or you have already killed them. Your friends, your beloved camps will tear each other apart now. Gaea will reward me even more!" What is this guy saying she asked herself. She saw that Percy was more confuse than she was. "You where working with Polybotes." Reyna remembered that the giant said the same thing about Gaea or Terra. "Please… he may be stronger than me but, his own ego took him down. He was so confident that he would defeat you Romans but look at what happen to him. The shame brought him to his knees; he even attacked you, disobeying the orders given to him, before you got hold of the fleece." Triton raised his hand the water behind him rise and formed a trident. "You also attack that dragon." Reyna realized. He gripped his hand tightly. "Yes, sorry for that. If it wasn't for those two imbeciles that guarded the tree I would not have done that, I did put it asleep to make your work easier. "

Reyna's mind was filled with anger; she bought out her knife and charged. "No Reyna wait!" Percy tried to stop her but she did not want too, this guy had done too much to her, he attack Lupa, he kidnapped Jason. Triton smiled. He waved his hand the water morphed into a sphere around her. She was gasping for breath, Triton was just laughing at her. She saw Percy attack, Triton lost his concentration and the sphere dissolved.

Percy tried to keep Triton attention as Reyna recover. She caught her breath but her body was still numb. Percy manages to keep up with him, every slash he was wounded, golden blood poured though his wounds. Percy's invulnerability seems to be working, the attacks did not hurt him and Triton was losing. Triton raised his hand again and Percy froze and glowed, the same glow that she saw. He laughs, "I never taught I would use this but that damn curse is protecting you. Your too arrogant brother, you just swallow the pearl without even noticing that I put my own curse in there. It will take away your powers in the water and will stop father from reaching into you. You may be invincible from the outside but from the inside...You will die here, you will never get the fleece to Lupa and all your friends will die!" he closed his hand. Percy screamed in pain. Invisible forces started to attack him, bruises appeared in his body. "No!" Reyna tried to stand up but could not.

Percy was getting hurt in front of her eyes, all of the people she could not save, why doesn't she has the power to do it. She closed her eyes. She could not win in their condition, Triton is just too strong, and he is a god. Io was screaming inside the car, his eyes were red, he was begging Triton to stop. There is only one thing for her to do. Percy had sacrifice for her, it is time to do the same, she had to use it.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi there..

This is the second to the last chapter... hopefully, did you see the pictures of the characters of the of the Son of Neptune on the net? It is post on the website of Disney books. This is the climax of the story, I think. Again sorry for the lack of action.

Here is chapter 17…

Hope you enjoy it.

Percy

Pain was reverberating in Percy's body. He did not know what had happen. The man that he trust turns out to be the one that is responsible for everything. How can he be so stupid? Did everything that Triton said was a lie? Reyna seemed to be no match for him; he just manipulated the water behind him like it was nothing. Things seemed fine when he charged at Triton. He slashed his sword like he done it for years. He was winning, Tritons attack did not work, their where several cuts that he give Triton, golden ichor was pouring out of it. He could see his eyes, anger and pain illuminated it. Triton was losing concentration. But things started to go bad again, he raised his hand and Percy felt like he was drowning, he could not breathe and every muscles in his body was twisting. Triton was turning him inside out. Percy could not do anything, the pain was too much. Why is it always like this? First it was the stupid poison then this. His stomach burned up, the pearl was still on his body, why did he took that pearl? It was like he was being controlled back then; someone spoke in his mind and said to take it.

Then the pain subsided, he was lying on the sand. It took every bit of his strength to open his eyes. He saw Reyna stood up, her eyes were bleeding and her pupils were gold. There was no emotion on her face. Triton stopped and backed away in fear, "It can't be." Reyna attacked. She was so fast and her trusts are so accurate, she dodges every single attack Triton throws. It was like she can see right through him. Triton backed away in the water, he raise his hand and wave raise and formed it sharp lines. The water lances struck Reyna but she just dodges every single one of it like it was in nothing. Percy sensed that Triton was panicking. Then he smiled. "It seems that you can't control it, oh what an interesting childhood you must have." Reyna tensed. "You killed your friends right? You cursed your mother for giving you that power." Triton said. Reyna said nothing; her face was still the same, cold and no emotion. But Percy could see tears from her eyes. Reyna charged at Triton, he could not defend himself even with the power of water. Reyna pushed him back to the shores.

They were fighting like no mortal could, so fast and so powerful. Percy's strength was returning. Not sure how he can help. Then he heard Triton cried. Reyna's blade struck down his left shoulder blade. Triton kneeled in pain. She was getting ready to deliver the final blow. "You can't kill me, I'm a god!" Triton shout, but Percy could see that he was afraid. Percy stood and run for Reyna. He was not sure how or will he able to stop Reyna. But they needed information, and he needed answers, they needed Triton to speak. Triton had said that Reyna could not control her powers; he has to try to calm her down.

Reyna raised her dagger; Triton was taking a nervous laugh. Percy intercepted and pulled her hand. She did not change, her eyes and face was still the same. Then she attacked Percy. "Stop Reyna!" Percy shouted but nothing happen. "Think about Lupa, our quest." Percy was did not know how to stop her, Triton was crawling for the water trying to escape. Then he put her arms around her, she struggled. Reyna stabbed Percy in the chest again and again, it did not hurt him but Percy could feel the pain. "Calm down, I'm here for you." Percy whispered to her ears. "Remember the good times, how we defeated Medea, how we found Io and our little road trip together. We are here for you Reyna, were your friends."

Reyna stopped, her eyes returned to normal. "Percy?" she looked at him then returned his hug. Percy's eyes was also teary. "Thank you" she said.

Triton was half way to the water when Percy stopped him. "We need to talk." He said. Reyna was behind them badly shaking. Triton smirked. His body was badly beaten up; Percy could sense that he does not have the strength to continue fighting. "Okay, I'll answer every question you asked me, I am a man of honor and I recognize defeat." He put his hand on Percy's abdomen and took out the glowing pearl. Percy felt nothing unusual but he sensed the waters on the bay like it was charging him up. "Why did you trick us on finding the fleece?" Percy asked. Triton signed, "Because if the two camps reunite, it will be a hard to defeat, the original plan was to kill you before you reach the Romans, that is why Gaea gave you the poison. But I can see that Polybotes cannot defeat the Romans, it took him weeks just to breach the lines of defenses and if the Romans where defeated they will only seek help and that will only bring the two camps closer. So I took my plan to action, I attacked Lupa and gave you the location of a cure of the poison for you to help the Romans find the fleece." Reyna got closer. "What do you mean two camps?" Triton tensed, thunder roared form the sky. "I cannot speak of that even I want too, sorry but you will have to find out for yourself." Percy sensed that he will not answer the question no matter how hard they tried. "Okay, so tell me who am I?" Percy finally asked. "You are Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus. A son of Poseidon, and you are my brother." Triton said. Percy tried to remember, he was a son of Poseidon- the sea god, the hero of Olympus, but nothing came to him. "That explains why how you controlled the water but I cannot figure out how you would be the hero of Olympus. I mean Jason was the one who defeated the titan and stopped the war." Reyna was the one who broke the silence. Triton laughed. "Don't be so arrogant Roman, you only took...what? Not even a quarter of the titan's army. And Krios is the weakest of the Titans, he was no match for what Oceanus is when he attacked us." Reyna thought for a while Percy cannot figure if she was angry or what. "What do you mean?" Percy asked. "The point is that Jason is not the one the hero you thought he was, it was you Percy who stopped the war. You brought honor to our father."

Triton's body slowly glowed and getting transparent, "Anymore questions you want to ask. Because I don't have all day."Percy was about to ask his plans with giants, why did he sided with them but Reyna interfere. "Is that why you kidnapped Jason? To put honor to your father?" she asked. Triton smiled, "Don't get me wrong, Reyna. I was a loyal soldier to father back then. When Percy was accused of stealing the lightning bolt of Zeus, he threatens to kill him. So, father has to take actions. He cannot allow his most powerful weapon be killed. He challenged Zeus that he ever laid a hand on Percy he will kill Jason. That is why he did not strike you down when you boarded the plane." He looked at Percy. Both of Percy and Reyna was confused, both of them was stunned. Then Triton glowed with blinding light and with that he was gone.

They looked at each other; both of them have questions to ask each other. "Come on we have to go, don't wait for him to come back!" Io shouted from the car. Then they both remembered about their quest. They ran to the car, where Io is screaming. Percy drove while Reyna and Io were in the back with the two unconscious demigod. "What happen back their?" Io asked Percy. Percy shook his head. "I don't really know." Percy said. It was the truth, he was confused. All the information that he got, his name-Percy Jackson, his father-Poseidon was still blurry but he sensed that they were all true. His memory still did not return to him. All that thinking did to him was brought headache. One thing made him feel better, he could sense the water behind them. He looked behind then closed his eyes and focused on the water. Then he heard a voice, "Well done Percy. It was luck that I can talk to you right now. I am sorry for what Triton had done. I cannot help you this moment, Zeus still don't want us to leave Olympus. He is arguing with Hera right now and it is quite amusing how he can throw a lightning bolt and curse at the same time." Then Percy heard a zapping noise. "Oh, sorry about that. Percy you must reunite the two camps at once. And you must know that something happen to Annab…." Then the voice was gone. "Wait…"He screamed almost losing control of the car. "What is it?" Reyna asked form the back. Then he realized that it was only in his mind, "Nothing" he said. He did not know what it was saying but he felt something, something about where that voice came from. "Father" he murmured and smiled.

Percy was driving full speed again; he looked though the mirror and saw Reyna, she looked like she aged several years. She wiped the tears and blood on her eyes. Percy wondered what happen to her back then, she just lost control of herself and gone a full battle mode.

They reached the Legion camp,

and what they saw was terrifying.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi there..

Gods the last chapter…Finally! Good to finish it before the book will be publish. But it is kind of short is it? 18 chapters… what can I say, I am kind of lazy. You may notice that the first chapter has different kind of writing than the others, so I will confess to you. This is not my fan fic account, this is my sister's. Well she gave it to me, anyway she wrote the first chapter from her project but suddenly she abandons it so I have to continue it with my own story, I guess it is a girl thing to do something only when they are in the mood. Hahaha. Well whatever. So I also started writing the sequel, "Heroes of Olympus: The sins of the Father" I know that it does not have a ring to it, I just got the title somewhere in my memory but I cannot remember if it is from a movie or a book. It has two narrators, Thesa and Matt. And that is all I can tell you right now. See you in the next story!

Riordan Rules!

Here is chapter 18…

Hope you enjoy it.

Reyna

Reyna's heart fell. Now that they completed the quest, only to see the camp in peril. Fire was everywhere, every building they had were pulverized, fissures split the ground, pieces of destroyed automatons were scattered everywhere, the camp was obliterated. They lowered their altitude searching for survivors; they could see no one, no corpses nor evidence of the campers.

Reyna felt a surge of hope, "Percy, go to the arena!" she commanded to Percy. Percy followed, his face was dark. Io was still in shock seeing this much destruction, "What happen…" he asked. "Just lower your head Io." she took foan's head and guided it to her lap, Io was shaking rapidly. "Everything is okay, I hope." She promised.

They landed on the front of the half intact arena, Reyna got out. She ordered Percy and Io to stay in the car, and if she is to be attack they would flee and leave her. Both of them complained but she was determined. She took out her dagger and walk to the door. If this were an ambush, she should make sure that the two of them got out.

It was quiet, too quiet. Reyna took a deep breath. Then she heard tremors from the earth, she panicked. She climbed to the closest seat and took cover. The center of the arena rumbled, the dirt sank, forming a square hole. Reyna felt a sigh of relief. From the hole demigods erupted, happily greeting Reyna. "Thank the gods your okay. We thought you have gone to Pluto." Said Stadler. Every one of them was drench in black soot, "What happen to your faces?" Reyna asked trying not to laugh. "Ah, we kind da.. used it." Reggie said scratching his head. Reyna tensed. "You mean the pyrostorm, but that is our last line of defense. How did you survive?" The pyrostorm was the last weapon of the legion camp. The most powerful. It was used if all hope had faded, if they were sure that they have been beaten. It drains every automaton and other power source to form a giant explosion annihilating everything in the surface radius of the camp, including them; it will make sure that nothing survives. The protocol was to activate it if the camp was overrun by enemies; Romans hated being a prisoner of war, so it is better to die in battle than to be a slave. Reggie straightened, "After you left, the giants army started to attack again. It was hard, but we manage to hold them until now, we got planked because they used a different tactic. It seems that Polybotes was gone and changed by someone, someone far smarter than him. Anyway, we used the tunnels dug by the Ceres to escape the blast, everyone is okay. But…" He lowered his head. "Lupa…" Reyna muttered, "is she?", "She is alive, barely…did you completed your quest?" asked Stadler.

Reyna smiled, and then she called Percy and Io, took the fleece and asked some Apollo kids to take care of the two demigods on the back. The campers congratulate Percy, they fully accepted him now and he kind of enjoying it. Io smiled at them, introducing himself and telling everyone about their adventures. They carried Lupa outside. The color on her fur had faded, literally. Her fur was wet and white, her body was weak and got a lot thinner, but she was still holding it, she was breathing. Reyna thanked every god that she could think of. She placed that Golden Fleece on top of her then both glowed. The fleece was gone, Lupa's color started to return. She did not stood but she opened her eyes, "…you've been tricked." Lupa bared her fangs. "What?" Reyna said in confusion and fear, they were tricked?. "It was all part of Terra's plan", Lupa's voice was dry and hurt but she manage to explain everything to them. "She wants you to take the fleece to weaken their defenses and invade them." Thunder erupted from the sky. "Them?" Percy, Reyna and Reggie asked in unison. "Camp half blood; it is another camp for demigods, a camp for Greek demigods. It is where you came from Percy." All of their mouths fell; Reyna had put together all the details. So, this is what Triton had been saying. "Another camp? How is that possible?" Stadler demanded an explanation. Lupa cough then she tried to stand. Percy was still staring at the ground.

They where erupted by a loud scream, "Aliens!" they all looked behind them, the two demigods had awoken. "Shut up Leo, they are just humans." Reyna pushed though the crowed. The Apollo healer was scratching his head. They must have been shocked because most of the people here are still blackened. "Calm down, were not enemies." Reyna hold out her hand as she approach the two. "You!" The girl backed, then she tried to pull her dagger but it was missing. Reyna had taken all of their weapons and put it in the trunk of ICARIUS. "Wait, it was just a misunderstanding. Where not trying to hurt you." Reyna said, but the two did not seem to believe it, they still looked at them as an enemy. Then they all stopped when Lupa approached, assisted by Percy and Stadler. "Greetings children of Greece, we mean you no harm." Lupa said. Both of the two stared at her. Then the boy saw Percy, and his hand erupted to flames again, anger filled his eyes. But the girl stopped him, she was staring at Percy. "…wait Leo" then she addressed Percy. "…your Percy Jackson!" both of them stared at him in amazement. "How did you?" said Percy who was still mesmerized. "I recognize you from the photo." Then the boy shook his head, "Wait, this guy is Percy? The one they been looking for? Then this must be the…" Lupa interrupted. "Yes, welcome to the Legion camp, Leo and Piper."

Reyna tried to process everything, Percy came from this demigod Greek camp where they had stolen the Golden Fleece from, and this demigods, Leo and Piper, are one of their campers. The crowd erupted to murmurs and confusion. Percy and Stadler stared at the two Greek demigods. "What the hell is.." Reggie tried to ask Lupa but he stopped, Lupa's eyes said what they need to do, just shut up and wait for orders. They all stopped, the arena was filled with silence. Lupa promised that she will explain everything. "We have bigger problems now; Camp half blood will be attacked soon. We must not let the last safe place for demigods be destroyed. We must go there at once and help them!" Lupa shouted in her most proud and powerful voice. "Wait Lupa, what about our camp?" Stadler broke the silence. Lupa looked away from them. "We lost! That is all there is to it." Lupa's voice was miserable. Then all of them felt the same, they protected this camp for centuries and now they will just give up, this is not fair, Reyna thought. All of them lowered their head. Lupa stepped forward. "But we are still alive, we are not yet defeated. Our safe haven maybe destroyed and we may lost all of our hopes but never forget that even if there is one Roman alive, the power of the gods will not vanish, our glory will still shine brightly." All of them raised their heads and shouted agreement, Lupa smiled, "But it is not our fight anymore. It is a fight of all demigods, both Roman and Greek. The time has come to unite the two forces, and fight for the things that all demigods believe, that evil forces cannot be left to roam this earth." Reyna could tell that all of them felt the same thing, a new hope, even if their camp is destroyed. It seems that they had forgotten the most important thing about being a demigod because they lost to some battle, that they have the power to create miracles, they are the sons and daughters of the gods after all.

"Reggie is the _Ilitia _still intact?" Lupa asked Reggie. "Yes ma'am, I will get it ready as soon as possible." Reggie happily saluted and run to the trap door on the center of the arena. "Everyone get ready for departure; salvage all that can still be used!" Reyna shouted orders, and then her eyes roamed to the two demigods. They were standing at one corner as all of them scattered and run in every direction. She walk toward them, Percy notice her and followed.

Reyna approach them slowly, she and Percy have to dodge every cramming camper that passed. Both of them backed up when they saw Reyna and the boy shoots Percy with an angry stare, Reyna just lowered her head, "I am sorry for what I did, we just needed the fleece and we thought you were guarding it." The girl ignore her, "What do you mean camp half blood will be attack?" she asked with a concerned looked. Reyna 's face darkened then she gestured around. The two demigod, realize what had happen here. "Lupa believe that the giants will invade your camp just like what they did here." The girl gasp, "Gods, we have to go there at once we have to warn them." The boy beside her shook his head, "No they can't, the camp have protective barriers. Monsters can't go near…" then he realize that the fleece was gone. "The fleece? Why did you take the fleece? Without it…" Reyna hold out her hand, "Where sorry for that, we did not know. It was the only thing that can save Lupa. We needed it badly." The boy signed, "Don't you realize that we have already bigger problems. Annabeth is missing. We are working our butts to keep our camp intact. Jason had been…" Both Reyna and Percy's eyes widened, "Annabeth?", "Jason?" They both said. "Oh, I forgot. Jason came from here." Said the boy completely ignoring Percy. "His at camp right now, he is the temporary leader." Reyna felt relive, Jason is alive. But Percy seems to feel the opposite, and stepped forward. "Hey what about Annabeth?" The boy struggled, "Don't you dare say her name, you are the reason she's gone." The girl pat his back, "Stop Leo don't you understand that Jason is the same with him, people here are worried for him too." She looked at Reyna. Percy looked miserable, he looked like he made a mistake and did not know what it is. Reyna defended him, "He lost his memory, and his not just lying here making himself comfortable. He helped us…" Percy stopped Reyna, "No, it is all my fault. I still can't remember a thing. But the name Annabeth, I kinda… I don't know, I explain it. I just feel like she important to me." Then from behind Lupa approach and spoke, "You can't change what had happen Percy. You can only affect what is to happen. Now, I am giving you this task as a final quest for the Romans. Go find Annabeth, I have a feeling your problems and doubts will be solve if you do this." She looked at the two demigods in front. "You both can assist Percy or you can come with us back to Camp half blood." Reyna tried to propose that she will come too but she felt like this is for Percy and his true brethren, she had no place to join them. The two demigods agreed to help Percy though the boy seems to be not sure about joining with Percy. Then Reyna could not help herself, "Who is this Annabeth anyway?" they were about to answer when a loud turbine was heard. All of the campers that are still in the arena ran outside, Reyna joined in with Percy and the two demigods. Outside was a huge airplane, The Ilitia, one of the prides of the legion camp. It is a transport that can hold a hundred people or ten tanks. It was used for evacuation protocol. "Everyone on board." Ordered Lupa.

All of the campers run and packed at the base of the plane, they were waiting for Percy. He and the two demigods beside him stopped on their track when they saw the campers saluting at him. "You have done a great deed for us Perceus Jackson." said Lupa who was in front of the crowd, "You will never be forgotten by the Romans. You will always be worthy, Son of Neptune." Then they all bowed at him, with hands on their chest. "Hey you're not leaving me!" Io shouted running from the back stumbling as he did. "And we thank you too, mighty foan." Lupa said laughing. Io decided to aid Percy, "You would be lost without me" he said to Percy. They prepared supplies for them; they gave them each a bag pack. Each camper gave their thanks to Percy, shaking his hands and wishing him a successful quest. It was Reyna's turn, she hugged him, "Don't be killed Pers. I hope you find your girlfriend." She said smirking. She also planted a kiss on Io's forehead, "Take care of Icarius for me will you." And with that she and the others boarded the plane leaving Percy, the two demigods and Io running for Icarius.

_So, what do you think? I felt like I lack something in this ending but I can't seem to figure out what. Hm…. Well whatever! You guys would find it for me right? And whats up with Leo, kinda grumpy isn't he, there is a reason for that. Well there is a reason for everything. _

_See you guys on the sequel. Oh, almost forgot, I got an idea to combine the sequel in this story so that it will look like a long story, because of the obvious reason that my chapters are short. Well what do you think about the idea review your answer please…_


	19. Announcement

Hey guys

Just uploaded the first chapter of The sins of the Father, hope you like it..

And I would appreciate some reviews too

In the story you will see that Percy, Leo and Piper will try to find Annabeth and save her, but it not all about them anymore.


End file.
